Tuition With Inoue
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: A double date that goes wrong with hollows appearing from a gap in the sky. How will they save the day? And Renji and Rukia are back! Will it make things worse? Please read and review, thank you. Orihime X Ichigo
1. Prologue

Tuition with Inoue 

**Prologue**

Author's note: Hello all, I am an Ichihime fan; hence I am writing a fanfic for them and about them. It's my first attempt with this couple, so there will be room for improvements. Anyway, this takes place in Karakura town, after they defeated Aizen, and hence everything goes back to normal. Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

Christmas Eve

Everyone had gathered at a restaurant to celebrate Christmas. It wasn't a very special occasion, but it was also held to celebrate the success of defeating Aizen.

" I hate parties" Ichigo muttered to himself as he walked around the crowded room.

It's not like he hated it, he just dislike the idea of being stuck in a room with so many people. As he tried to squeeze through to the door, everyone was asking him to join them in drinking. He rejected them politely as he was still underage and he wouldn't want his father using it as an excuse to pick on him. He rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

" Where are you going?" Rukia asked him, Ichigo saw Renji waiting behind Rukia.

" I am going out for some fresh air. By the way, Merry Christmas." He told Rukia and nodded at Renji who nodded in return.

Rukia and Renji left him alone after that. Sighing, he opened the door. Stepping out to the balcony, he stretched his arms, he felt like he was a sardine going under processing to be canned in that room. He looked up at the moon, amazing how long it had been since he had last looked at the moon.

" Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo looked to see Inoue at the balcony too. He had not realized that she was there…

" Inoue? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Inoue smiled and looked at the full and clear moon.

" It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, Ichigo nodded, agreeing with her.

They watched the moon for a while before Ichigo broke the long silence.

" Inoue, there's something I wanted to ask you…" He told her,

He noticed how she turned and looked at him, he even noticed how she smiled.

" Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked,

Ichigo didn't know how to phrase it, but since they are alone, he might as well ask. He wouldn't want the others to find out. After all they will tease him again.

" Inoue, during these months I noticed that my grades have been falling."

He was met with silence; he thought that she didn't catch him.

" I mean, being a part-time Shinigami and all, I hardly have time to study and then there was Aizen and his…"

" I get it." She whispered,

_Okay, step one done._ Ichigo thought to himself.

" So I was wondering if you could tutor me." Ichigo asked,

Judging from her reaction, he knew he asked it too directly.

" I mean you are in the top five in our school ranking and your grades hadn't dropped despite the whole commotion and stuff. So I was hoping that you could you know, tutor me?" Ichigo asked again.

" Erm… I could tutor you, but then…"

" Of course I will pay you, I mean I can't let you tutor me for free." He cut in.

" No, it's not about the fees, it's that are you sure that you want me to tutor you?" She asked, their eyes met for a while.

Ichigo wasn't really getting the hint or what Inoue was trying to say.

" Well, there was Ishida, but I doubt I would be able to concentrate if he tutors me, after all we will keep fighting. Then there's Chad… He's too quiet… Rukia's definitely out… so that leaves you." He explained.

" To tell you the truth Kurosaki-kun, I hadn't tutored anyone before so, I feel that I am a little inexperienced to tutor… Why don't you hire a tuition teacher?" She asked him.

" Good tuition teachers are hard to find. But it's okay, I understand why you can't tutor me." He told her

" If you don't mind me as your tutor, then I do not see why I should reject your offer." She whispered,

Ichigo brightened, he looked so happy. He smiled and maybe he was too happy, he hugged her and then broke the hug. Inoue blushed at his sudden action.

" Sorry, I…think I over-reacted." He muttered

Inoue looked up at him. He was looking away, obviously embarrassed as well.

" Er… see you later?" He asked,

Inoue nodded and watched him leave. But then he banged into the glass door; Inoue was going to ask if he was all right when he picked himself up. He smiled at her rather forcefully and then tried to leave again. This time he banged into the door again. Inoue went over as he sat down on the floor.

" Ouch." He muttered, feeling for a bump on his head.

" Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked,

He looked at her, their eyes met for a while, Inoue blushed and looked away.

" I am fine, the door seems stuck." He muttered.

Inoue looked at the door and smiled.

" It says pull." She told him.

Ichigo felt so embarrassed then, he was so happy that Inoue agreed to be his tutor that he banged into the door **twice**! He was getting blind, how could he miss the sign?

" I guess I overlooked it, you know some doors open by both push and pull." He told her,

Inoue smiled and she seems to be trying hard not to laugh. He felt so silly, he was already 15 and he's still making stupid mistakes. Like missing the sign. He reached for the handle of the door.

" Pull." Inoue told him,

Ichigo pulled the door open and looked back at Inoue.

" You coming in?" He asked her, she shook her head in return.

" Er, I see you later then." He told her and smiled before leaving.

Inoue watched Ichigo's back view disappear from sight. She smiled, what was wrong with him today? She looked at the rather big pull sign.

After the party,

Inoue was going to leave when she saw Ichigo and Rukia coming out of the restaurant. Rukia whispered something to Ichigo, which made Ichigo look at her. Inoue quickly looked away and pretended she didn't notice that they were there. It saddens her a little to see the two of them together.

" Inoue, did you have fun?" Rukia asked, Inoue smiled and nodded.

Just then, Renji came out and joined them. Rukia noticed that Inoue was looking at Ichigo.

" Ah Renji, I forgot that there's something I needed to buy, let's make a move first." She told Renji, trying to hint something.

" Huh?" Renji saw the look on Rukia's face.

" Oh yar, let's go Rukia. See you!" He told Ichigo and Inoue.

Inoue and Ichigo watched Rukia and Renji leave.

" So, you want me to walk you back?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue smiled and accepted his offer. As they were walking side by side, Ichigo found that the silence was making him nervous.

" You had fun?" Inoue asked him.

" Yeah, minus the part where Matsumoto tried to make me drink." He told her.

They chat lightly on the way back, Ichigo liked the way Inoue laughed, and it made him forget his worries. Inoue stopped walking halfway, he stopped to look at her.

" Yuki." She told him, Ichigo felt a snowflake fall on his nose.

Inoue laughed as he brushed it off. It had started to snow, snow are coming later than usual this year. But it didn't matter; after all it was still Christmas Eve night. Inoue reached out to catch a snowflake in her gloved hand. Ichigo watched as she managed to catch one, her hand closed around it.

" Well we better go before a blizzard comes." Ichigo told her.

He started to walk, but Inoue suddenly tiptoed and kissed him on his cheek. He stared at her in surprise.

" Merry Christmas." She told him and smiled.

Ichigo touched the spot that she had kissed him then he saw that Inoue was looking at the moon. His eyes soften and he smiled.

" Merry Christmas, Inoue." He told her,

Their eyes met and both of them smiled. Just then, the bell tower chimed signalling the start of Christmas.

* * *

Thank you for reading. 

I had always wanted to write something about them. So it's my first try. Please read and review, I would like to hear your comments. Thank you!

Next chapter, the New Year will start and so will the tuition classes.


	2. New Year

**Tuition with Inoue**

**Chapter 1: New Year**

Author's Note: Thank you all for your response. I was really surprised that I got reviews just after one day of posting. Anyway, thanks for all your support. I am still new at this so I will try my best, I will be updating this story as soon as I can, just need to get the plan down first. Anyway, here comes chapter 1. Please Read and Review, Thanks.

* * *

Ten minutes to 1st of January, 

Ichigo tried his best not to yawn, it was Yuzu's idea that they all sit in front of the TV and watch the countdown party live. Gazing at the clock, it was ten more minutes to the New Year. Time really flies… He couldn't wait for the tuition classes to start.

Amazing how come he was even looking forward to it, after all he belonged to the kind of students who couldn't sit still for two hours straight in a lesson. But this is different, Inoue was going to be his tutor, he just needed to get the step two done. Which involves the parent and the family…

Anyway, Ichigo smiled at the thought of Inoue. His hand moved up to touch the spot where Inoue had kissed him during Christmas. He smiled, he still remembered that day… He was so engrossed in replaying that scene in his head that he didn't realize that he was grinning like a fool.

" Ichi-nii, is something wrong? Why are you touching your cheek and smiling like that?" Karin asked,

Ichigo's hand immediately dropped to his side.

" No, I was just confused…" He muttered, then he realized he haven't told his family yet…

" Dad."

Isshin looked at his son, who stared back in a serious glaze.

" What is it son? Trying to spoil my fun?" He asked, stealing popcorn from Yuzu.

" Er… I noticed that my grades are falling and I know that it's going to be an important year, so I have decided to get a tutor." He told them.

Everyone turned and stared at him with big and wide eyes. Ichigo felt like he was being put in a tough spot.

" Are you alright?" Yuzu asked, reaching to touch Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo pushed Yuzu's hand away.

" I am perfectly fine." He replied

His father started hugging him so tightly that he could hardly breathe.

" You are matured now, Daddy is so happy for you." Isshin told Ichigo.

" Can't… breathe…" Ichigo almost shouted in vain.

" Just like your old man, I am so touched… Oh Masaki, look how much our cute Ichigo has matured." Isshin shouted to the poster of Masaki.

Fed up, Ichigo punched his father to free himself. His father hit the wall and had a bump on his head.

" I am not cute! Besides, what's wrong with wanting to study? You all are…over REACTING!!" He shouted

" It's not wrong Ichi-nii, it's just so unlike you. We all know how busy you have been lately…" Karin told Ichigo.

Ichigo looked sad for a while… He knew that he hadn't been able to spend much time with the family since he was a part time Shinigami and plus there was Aizen and his stupid plans…

" Who's your tutor?" Isshin asked, rubbing the bump on his head.

" Inoue, Inoue Orihime." He told them.

Judging from their reaction, he knew that he shouldn't have said it. Yuzu looked so shocked that she dropped the popcorn.

_Great, now I have to clean it up_… Ichigo thought… Karin and Isshin started gaping at him.

" What's wrong with Inoue? Why are you all looking so shocked?" He asked.

" 2…1…0… Welcome Year 2007!!!!!" The television roared.

But judging from their shocked faces, they were clearly not in the mood to celebrate the New Year. It was indeed a bad time to ask 10 minute before the New Year. But then… he can't just walk away like he didn't say anything…

" Oh Masaki-chan, our beloved and cute Ichigo is in love. And he's in love with Inoue! I knew it all along son, no need to hide it from Daddy. Oh Masaki-chan." Isshin said, breaking the silence, talking to the poster again.

Ichigo felt blood rush to his face but he threw his shoe at his father to get him away from the poster of his mother.

" I am not in love with anyone! She's my friend and I do need her help." He shouted at his father.

" Then why her, out of so many people? I mean, it's a bit odd if you think of it this way." Karin told him.

Yuzu and Isshin nodded their head in unison to show that they agreed to what Karin was saying.

" I mean, we all know that she's a good person and all. But it's weird that you want her to tutor you. Especially if it's one to one." Karin further explained her point.

Yuzu and Isshin nodded again to show agreement.

" It's not like that. I do really need a tutor, plus we all know how expensive private tutors are. And how will I ever know if they are good enough just by looking at their names?" Ichigo asked,

" Oh Masaki-chan, our beloved, cute and _in-love_ Ichigo worries bout our financial problems. What a man he's growing up to be." Isshin said to the poster again.

_Here we go again, major drama King_… Ichigo thought as he rolled his eyes. He picked up his other shoe and threw it at his father to shut him up.

" Mother won't want you disturbing her for nothing." He shouted.

" He's so matured now that he even cares about our money, oh Masaki-chan…" His father told the poster again.

Feeling that it was the last straw, he reached for something to throw at his father.

" I get it Ichigo. How much is she charging you?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo was shocked; his father seems serious enough to continue the talk. He let his hand drop to the side.

" She's hadn't said anything about that yet. But she agreed to tutor me. I was hoping to get your approval, but looks like I shouldn't have set my hopes too high." He muttered.

" Then it's settled then. She will tutor you." Isshin told them, he turned to look at the poster of Masaki.

" But…" Karin wanted to cut in but Isshin cut her off.

" After all, it's so rare that you decided to make such an important and big decision by yourself. Do what you like, Ichigo." Isshin told Ichigo softly.

Ichigo was touched, to think that his father would agree…

" Dad…" He whispered,

" But don't you worry about a single thing! I will teach you everything your old man knows about wooing girls. I am sure that with a few tries, you and Inoue will be on your way to church!" Isshin told them.

Ichigo felt like punching his father, he just ruin _the moment_ back there… His father pat him on his back, Ichigo pushed him away.

" Who said that I was getting married?" He asked.

" Oh come on, Ichigo, we all will and have to, some day." Yuzu told him.

" I am only 15 years old, for God's sake. I am too young to think about those kind of stuff!" He shouted.

" Well you won't mind if she's your girlfriend right?" Isshin asked.

_He's a hopeless case_, Ichigo thought. He excused himself and went back to his room. Damn they were making him angry. He felt his blood pressure rising. Who said that he was going to get a girlfriend?

He picked up the phone and phoned Inoue. The room was empty now; after all, Rukia went back to Soul Society to celebrate the New Year, Japanese style. _Laugh Out Loud_; well that was what she told him.

" Hello?"

Ichigo smiled, he forgot that he was still angry with his father when he heard her voice.

" Inoue?" He asked.

" Kurosaki-kun? Is something wrong?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo looked out of his window and saw the fireworks display in the sky.

" I just wanted to say, Happy New Year, Inoue." He told her.

" You too, Kurosaki-kun." She replied back.

" Inoue, you hadn't tell my how much you are charging for the tuition." He told her.

" Oh, that… I decided not to charge you, I mean I don't really need the money." She whispered.

" Don't give me tuition for free. I will feel guilty about it. How can I make it up to you then?" He asked.

He was met with silence at the other end of the phone.

" Well, Can I join you and your family for dinner sometimes?" she asked.

" Sure, of course. I mean I am sure Yuzu and my father won't mind. After all Yuzu has been asking me a lot of questions about you lately." Ichigo told her.

" Really, why?" Inoue asked.

" I don't know, maybe she felt that she should know you better after all you saved her life." Ichigo answered.

It was three days after Christmas; Ichigo was out working as a part-time Shinigami. Yuzu was caught in a blizzard and was nearly frozen to death. But Inoue found Yuzu and healed her. Ichigo hadn't made it up to Inoue for that, after all he would be devastated if Yuzu died. He would blame himself for killing a hollow at that time. But Yuzu found out from Ichigo that Inoue saved her and has been asking a lot of question about Inoue after that.

" I would like to get to know her better too, she seems nice. Is she feeling better?" Inoue asked.

" Yar. By the way, Thank you, Inoue." Ichigo whispered.

" Help me wish your family Happy New Year. I will see you tomorrow at school then. Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun." She told him.

" Goodbye." He whispered.

Staring at the phone in his hand, he turned to look at the fireworks in the sky. Happy New Year, Inoue…

* * *

Thank you all for reading. 

I know that it's a bit boring, but I wanted to write about Ichigo's family. So the New Year is finally here. And next chapter will be the official start of the tuition classes. Please Read and Review, thank you.


	3. First Lesson

**Tuition with Inoue**

**Chapter 2: First Lesson**

Author's Note: Hey thanks for all your reviews. I was really touched, to think that you all liked it. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I know that it's short, but I can't squeeze everything into a chapter just to make it long. And sorry if it's killing you to know what happens next, the next chapter is still in the planning process, so stay tuned.

Please read and review, thanks a lot. (This chapter may contain **spoilers**)

* * *

Wednesday, second week after the New Year

Ichigo yawned and stretched his arms. He had been so busy killing hollows that he didn't have time to sleep last night. He turned to look at Inoue who was walking beside him. They decided to have the tuition classes weekly on Wednesday. Regarding the venue, it would be his house, for now. They tried to keep it low profile, it would cause an uproar if everyone at school found out.

Ichigo slept during classes today but he was looking forward to the classes ever since New Year… He studied Inoue, she looked distracted. They have been walking side by side for so long and the silence was killing him. He thought about starting a conversation.

" Inoue, why don't we have lunch first?" He asked her.

" I don't feel hungry at the moment." She whispered and turned to look behind them.

" Is someone there?" He asked, looking back too.

" No, I was wondering if someone had been following us." She whispered.

" Don't worry Inoue, if it's those perverts, they will have to go through me first. I will protect you, Inoue." He told her.

_Spoken like a true man… _Inoue thought to herself. She smiled rather forcefully. She couldn't help feeling depressed. Ichigo's stomach growled.

" I guess that's what happens when you use recess for nap-time." He told her.

Inoue smiled and turned to look behind them.

" There's a new restaurant near my house. Let's get going. Karin is expecting us." He told her and pushed her to walk.

" But, Kurosaki-kun, I didn't bring enough cash to dine in a restaurant." She whispered, forcing herself to stop walking.

" Don't worry about it, I can pay for yours." He told her.

" No, I can't let you do that, it's not a very nice thing to let the male pay for the female." She whispered.

" We will settle this later, let's go, my stomach is growling for food again." He told her and took her hand, in an attempt to drag her with him.

Inoue was shocked and she immediately freed herself form his hold. Surprised, Ichigo looked at her. Her eyes were on the floor and she looked rather flushed.

" Sorry, I intended to drag you with me. I guess the sun must be getting to you, we better seek shelter first." He told her.

Inoue just walked off first. Ichigo nearly had a heart attack; he thought that he had offended her. Maybe he shouldn't have taken her hand, but her reaction sure caught him off guard.

In the end, Inoue only ordered a drink. Ichigo had a rather heavy lunch instead. After that, they made their way to his house. After taking off their shoes, Ichigo kept staring at his father and Karin. Inoue bowed as a form of respect.

" I repeat, no distraction and whenever I open the door, no one is supposed to be outside." Ichigo told them.

" You have been telling us the same thing for 6 times." Karin told him.

" And do not disturb." He told them and led Inoue into his room.

After Inoue went in, he hung a rather big " DO NOT DISTURB" sign on his door. Giving his father and Karin one last look, he closed the door. Inoue was looking around the room like she had never been here before.

" Sorry that it's a bit cramp, and sorry that it's messy." He told her.

" It's okay." She whispered and looked around.

_I was here before, the night before I went to Hueco Mundo…_ Inoue thought to herself. She still remembered that day, even up to now. Her hands clenched into fists. She was here, by his bed… And he was badly injured that day. Thinking back now, she still felt horrible, trying to kiss Ichigo when he's asleep and injured. But that time was because she felt that she would no longer see him again. But then, she's here now because Ichigo saved her…

Flashback

Inoue was leaning against the wall of Ichigo's room.

" I wish I could live life 5 times over." Inoue said out loud, looking at the ceiling…

" Then I'd be born in 5 different cities… I'd stuff myself full with different delicious things 5 times each… I'd have 5 different jobs… And then for those 5 times…"

" I'd fall in love with the same person." Inoue looked at Ichigo who was still sleeping.

End of flashback

_I'd fall in love with the same person…_thought Inoue as she watched Ichigo trying to clear his messy table by stuffing things into his cupboard. Ichigo heard some noises from outside, he immediately opened the door. He saw his father and Karin standing near the door with an empty glass cup in their hands. Isshin whistled and acted like nothing happened. _Yeah right, like it was going to fool me._ Ichigo thought to himself.

" Ichii-nii, do you want tea?" Karin asked.

Ichigo shot her a look then he looked at Inoue, who smiled shyly.

" Sure, I want coffee." He told Karin.

Karin carried the tray in, Inoue smiled and thanked her. Ichigo held the door open for Karin to leave. She shot Ichigo a cautious look before leaving. Slamming the door close, he sat down on the floor. He watched in horror as Inoue pulled herself a cup of tea and moved to put 6 spoonfuls of sugar into her tea. She stirred it and took a sip before putting in another 3 spoonfuls of sugar. Ichigo gaped; she likes sweet stuff that much?

Inoue saw him staring at her, she blushed shyly.

" I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I have a liking for sweet stuff." She whispered, embarrassed.

" I understand." He assured her.

He poured himself a cup of coffee.

" I noticed that you were sleeping in class today. So I decided to go through what you have missed out." She told him.

Ichigo nodded and they opened their textbooks.

_2 hours later…_

Ichigo was already half sleeping. His eyes lids were heavy and dying to close… He wasn't even paying attention to what Inoue was saying. He kept dropping his head but snapped right back into attention, and then started to drop his head again.

" The catalyst is used… Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

Ichigo looked at her with half closed eyes. The caffeine in the coffee wasn't working.

" My bad, can you repeat what you just said? I didn't quite catch it." He told her, feeling sleepy again.

Inoue reached and touched his forehead with her hand then compared it by touching her own forehead with her other hand.

" You do not seem to be down with a fever. Why are you so tired, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked him softly.

Her hands dropped to her sides, she looked at Ichigo with concern.

" Tired? Hell no I am not. I am still full of energy…" He yawned and it proved that he was lying.

Inoue moved and started packing her books.

" Kurosaki-kun, I think we should stop here for now." She told him softly.

" Huh? What?! Why?" He asked, suddenly sounding alert.

" I feel that you should get some rest, besides, if I were to continue, you will fall asleep halfway through." She told him and started packing her books into her bag.

Ichigo reach and touched her arm, in an attempt to stop her from packing her books.

" Don't, I can still…" Ichigo trailed off.

His grip around her arm loosens and freed her. Inoue blushed when Ichigo suddenly fell sideways. His head was resting in her lap.

" Kuro…Kurosaki-kun?" She asked, surprised.

" Sorry Inoue, can we stay in this position for some time? I need… to sleep for a while." He whispered,

Inoue looked down at him, he was looking at the door.

" Get some sleep, Kurosaki-kun." She whispered,

Ichigo obeyed and his eyes closed. Inoue waited for a while to make sure that he had fallen asleep. She tried to touch him, but hesitated at first. She then reached and brushed his orange hair back. He still had the same expression when he was sleeping, the same expression from the day that she visited him. She sighed and watched him sleep.

" Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered, looking down at him.

_I will definitely protect you…_She remembered him telling her that. But then, Inoue knew where she stood in his heart. He only regarded her as a friend… After all, he was… She almost slapped herself for having such weird thoughts.

With Ichigo sleeping in her lap, she could hardly move… But then, thinking back she remembered how Ichigo was looking at Rukia when Inoue was healing her. It made her so depressed then. That was when she knew that Ichigo loves Rukia…

With a sad look on her face, Inoue looked down at Ichigo again.

" What am I to you?" She asked him softly…

A knock on the door startled her. Ichigo stirred but didn't wake up. _That was a relief_, she thought to herself.

" Come in." She whispered.

The door opened and Yuzu came in. Yuzu looked surprised to see Ichigo sleeping with his head in Inoue's lap.

" I am so sorry, Inoue-san. I will wake him up for you." She whispered.

Inoue shook her head.

" Thank you, Yuzu-san, but it's okay. Even someone like him needs a rest once in a while. Besides, he was a very good student today." She whispered, looking at Ichigo.

Yuzu wasn't blind; she saw the look on Inoue's face when she looked at Ichigo. Inoue's eyes…they looked sad…

" Inoue-san, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked her.

Inoue nodded and smiled.

" I would love to, thank you Yuzu-san." She whispered, her eyes on Ichigo again.

Yuzu smiled back in return and looked at her brother.

" He was so tired when he left for school this morning." She whispered, Inoue forced a rather weak smile.

" Oh, Inoue, would you like to help me out? In cooking dinner?" She asked, sounding excited.

Inoue remembered that Ichigo told her that Yuzu wanted to know her better.

" Sure, I will be there in a while." She told Yuzu and smiled.

" Okay, I will get the ingredients ready." Yuzu told her and left the room quietly.

Inoue was left alone with Ichigo, she looked at him again. If only he knew…

_2 hours later,_

" No, you can't take Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted, sitting right up. God, what a nightmare, his stupid hollow was up to something again… He looked around the empty room. " Inoue?" He asked, he noticed that her bag was still there. So she hadn't left yet…

He went to the kitchen to find Inoue. He was right, he saw Inoue talking to Yuzu.

" Oni-chan! Where are your manners? Knock on the door first!" Yuzu told him.

" Sorry." He muttered,

Ichigo's eyes were on Inoue, she seems to have noticed, cause she smiled at him in return, he smiled back.

" Looks like you woke up." She told him, turning back to flip the fish in the saucepan.

" Yuzu-san asked me to help her cook dinner, I hope that it's okay with you." She told him.

" Inoue, you are a guest, we can't let you do the work by yourself." He told her, trying to step into the kitchen.

" It's okay, Kurosaki-kun. I wanted to help her, I will be staying for dinner too." She told him and smiled, and then she and Yuzu exchanged smiles.

" Why are you two smiling like that?" Ichigo asked.

" It's a female thing." Yuzu answered.

" Female thing? Why don't you tell me about it?" Ichigo asked Yuzu.

Yuzu shook her head and smiled at Inoue.

" It's ladies' secret. We cannot tell you, Oni-chan." Yuzu told him happily.

" Fine, is there anything I can do to help?" He asked Inoue.

" No, we can handle it from here." She told him and assured him with a smile.

But Ichigo wasn't convinced…

" Oni-chan, go find Karin or something. Inoue-san and I will settle dinner. Come on, hurry up, we don't want to start dinner late do we?" Yuzu asked, pushing Ichigo into the living room.

" But…" Ichigo whispered, still not convinced that he should let Inoue cook.

" Have faith in her." Yuzu whispered before closing the kitchen door.

Leaving a confused Ichigo there.

" Huh? What did Yuzu mean?" He wondered out loud, he turned to see Karin watching television.

Looks like he had no choice but to let the two ladies do their stuff. He joined Karin watching television…

Ichigo and Karin helped to lay the utensils and Ichigo helped Yuzu carry the dishes to the dining table. Inoue and him exchanged smiles when they walked past each other. After setting up the table, he was amazed that Inoue cooked a lot of dishes for each of them.

Isshin made Inoue sit directly opposite Ichigo. Everyone seems impressed by Inoue's cooking. Inoue smiled shyly when they complimented her.

" Itadakimas!" (Bon Appetit) they all said in unison and started eating.

" Oh, Inoue-san, your cooking is excellent. This taste better than Yuzu's." Isshin commented.

" I guess when you live alone, you have to learn how to cook well for yourself." She whispered, and smiled at Yuzu.

" How I wish you could cook for us everyday." Isshin said.

Inoue smiled and thanked him for liking what she had made. Ichigo agreed that Inoue was a great cook, it was the first time he ate something she made. Usually, he would reject, because they look too different from other foods. But Rukia once told him that the food Inoue made might look different but they taste better than normal. Looks like Rukia was right…

" That would be possible if you and Ichigo get married right?" Isshin said out loud suddenly.

Ichigo flushed and his face was totally red, he even choked on the food.

" Can't breathe!" He nearly shouted, with his hands around his throat.

It was only when Yuzu gave him some water that he managed to swallow it. He saw that Inoue was blushing badly too, she was looking at the floor to hide her face.

" Dad! What are you talking about!? She's our guest, don't scare her off like that." Ichigo shouted.

" I am correct aren't I? If you two get married, Inoue-san will be my daughter-in-law…" Isshin trailed off when he saw the angry scowl on Ichigo's face.

" What about that?" He asked in a flat tone, his eyes were burning with fire to show that he was serious.

" I was only joking, relax, son." Isshin told them, forcing a fake laugh.

" It's okay, Kurosaki-kun, I understand that he was only joking." Inoue told Ichigo.

" Inoue, you shouldn't defend him." Ichigo told her.

Ichigo and Inoue looked at each other, their eyes met for a while. They both looked away at the same time, this time, both of them blushed.

" Haha haha! Young people these days are getting so shy." Isshin laughed.

"Dad!" Ichigo shouted…

God, that was a really bad moment to be caught in.

_After dinner,_

Ichigo and Inoue were washing the dishes together. Inoue insisted that she do the dishes, feeling guilty, Ichigo volunteered to help Inoue.

" Erm… Inoue, I am sorry about my father. He doesn't think before he speaks." He told her, trying to explain.

" It's okay, I am really happy that I stayed for dinner. It seems fun, to have such a happy and united family." She whispered.

Inoue scrubbed the dishes clean with soap; Ichigo washed them in the basin.

" Inoue…" He whispered, sounding and looking sad.

She smiled at him. Even though she was smiling, he knew that she was forcing a smile. She was upset…

" I am sorry Inoue…" He whispered.

Inoue looked at him.

" What for?" She asked, handling him another soapy dish.

" For falling asleep, for making you help out, for making you think of your brother." He whispered softly.

Inoue was silent; she washed the soapy dishes under the tap. They were silent for a while. They then took turns to rinse them under the tap.

" It's okay, Kurosaki-kun. It's not your fault, besides I had fun…" She told him and smiled again.

" Inoue…" He whispered, watching her.

After they dried them and stacked them in the cupboard, Inoue stood back and admired their work.

" Do you do dishes often, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

" Yeah, since it's the only thing I can do to help out." He told her, she nodded and smiled again.

She was smiling like nothing had happened, like she wasn't depressed. Ichigo's hands were clenched into fists. He wanted to so something for her…

" I think that…"

Inoue was cut off when Ichigo suddenly pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Colour flew to her cheeks as she blushed.

" Kuro…Kurosaki-kun?" She asked, surprised by his reaction.

" Sorry, but then I guess it's the only thing I can do now, to make you feel batter." He whispered.

Inoue's eyes that were wide with shock, softens…

" Don't hide your feelings from us, Inoue… If you are upset you should cry. If you are really happy, then you should smile." He whispered

Inoue felt tears gathering in her eyes.

" Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered, sounding teary…

She closed her eyes and wished for this moment to last longer. She was touched that Ichigo was trying to comfort her…

" Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She whispered very softly.

" You are welcome." He whispered back.

There was a knock on the door. Ichigo immediately let go of Inoue, he stepped back from her. Yuzu looked surprised.

" I am sorry if I am interrupting." Yuzu whispered, looking embarrassed.

Inoue was blushing as well.

" No, we… er…" Ichigo looked like he was speechless.

" Karin wanted dessert, so I came to take it." Yuzu explained.

" I… er… will be in my room." Ichigo whispered and left them alone.

Inoue looked at the window and caught her own reflection on it. She couldn't help looking sad...

* * *

" Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked Inoue again. 

She shook her head and slipped into her shoes.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I had fun today." She whispered.

" Oh… You are welcome." He whispered, feeling embarrassed as well, after what happened.

" You know, you should remember what I said." He whispered, his eyes were looking somewhere else as he said it.

Inoue blushed a little, but she smiled.

" See you tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun. Bye!" She whispered and waved.

Ichigo waved back and watch her leave. He felt bad leaving her in the kitchen like that. Well, he hugged her to comfort her; she really needed a shoulder to cry on… His hollow charm blinked, signaling that a hollow had appeared. Well for now, it was Shinigami time.

Inoue was making her way home; she could still feel her heart racing when she thought about what happened today, especially when Ichigo hugged her. Her heart was beating so fast and loud that she almost felt that he could hear it as well. She knew that he did it to comfort her, but she still wished that he did it for some other reason…

_He did that because he knows that you are upset and he feels that you are a friend._ Inoue thought to herself. Kurosaki-kun…

She felt a familiar yet strong flow of spiritual power. She turned to see Ichigo on the rooftop of a building, in his Shinigami clothes, with Zangetsu behind him. " Bye Inoue." He shouted and used shinpo (flash jump). Inoue smiled and waved to the thin air… No wonder he was so tired today. Looking up at the stars in the sky, Inoue admitted that today was indeed a day to remember.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Sorry that it's long, anyway, Inoue feels that Ichigo loves Rukia. As for Ichigo? He doesn't know how he feels about Inoue yet. But, well, he's going to find out, isn't he? 

Hope you all like it, please read and review. Thank you D

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Avoiding

**Tuition with Inoue**

**Chapter 3: Avoiding**

Author's note: Thank you all for your support and reviews. I was happy with the response. Anyway, I will try my best to post the chapters as soon as possible. Thanks again, and please Read and Review. D

* * *

1 month later, Saturday 

" That's it for today then." Inoue whispered, closing the textbook.

Ichigo nodded and he closed his workbook. They were silent for a while it felt awkward then.

" Thank you, Inoue." He whispered.

Inoue nodded and packed her books.

_Kurosaki-kun became rather distant from me every since the first lesson. Even though it has already been a month… And because of that, I felt that I shouldn't stay for dinner. Does he dislike me? Is he trying to avoid me? I don't know… But I really want to know why…_ Inoue thought to herself as she closed her bag.

_It just felt so… awkward now, being next to him… He seldom talks to me in school as well… I feel as though I no longer knew him… Silly me, I hardly even know him…_ Inoue thought to herself again.

Inoue watched Ichigo stack his books up on his table. She felt like saying something, like asking why he was so cold to her lately… She was about to open her mouth to say something when the door opened.

" Inoue-san, are you staying for dinner?" Yuzu asked.

" I er…" Inoue turned to look at Ichigo whose back was facing her.

She looked down and picked up her bag before standing up.

" Thank you for your offer Yuzu-san. But… I promised Tatsuki-chan that I would join her for dinner. I am sorry I cannot join your family for dinner." Inoue whispered.

" Oh, it's okay. There's still next Wednesday, right?" Yuzu asked, smiling.

Inoue nodded and forced a smile. She looked at the motionless Ichigo. Her smiled died. Inoue bowed and excused herself.

After leaving the house, Inoue slowly walked back to her house. _Kurosaki-kun… _

* * *

Inoue was walking home after buying some microwave food from the 24-hour convenience store. She kept thinking about how Ichigo was so cold to her lately. But she didn't know why. She felt like crying… but there was nothing she could do… It's always been like that… She hated watching from the sidelines. She wanted to be next to him, to fight with him as well as to know him better. But then… it seemed more like an impossible dream.

" Kurosaki-kun doesn't even look at you the same way he looks at Rukia-san. Maybe Rukia-san is the cause of the problem. Maybe he just misses her…" Inoue told herself, trying to convince herself into believing that Ichigo was upset because of Rukia.

" It's not like he would be upset over me…" She whispered as she continued to walk home.

She saw a gang of teenagers walking in the opposite direction, towards her. She tried to act like normal, Tatsuki often told her that a girl like her would catch a lot of boys' attention. Especially boys who are curious… They might rape her…

Inoue tried not to think too much into it. _Breathe… nothing is going to happen…_ She ordered herself and continued to walk normally. She walked past them, a boy turned and whistled.

" Hey, pretty girl. Want to come to the bar with us?" He asked.

Inoue tried walking faster but his friends blocked her path. _Oh…god… _Inoue thought, feeling her heart beating faster in fear.

" No, it's okay." She whispered.

" Oh come on…" They urged.

" It's really okay." She whispered and tried to leave.

One of them grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

" Let me go." She struggled, but his grip was too strong.

" I hate persistent woman. They aren't that good to play with. Be good and we won't hurt you." He told her.

" Help!" Inoue shouted.

" Hey you! Let her go."

They all turned and saw Ichigo.

" Kuro… Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue whispered.

" Pardon me, what did you say?" the boy holding onto Inoue asked.

" I said Let her go!" Ichigo shouted.

" Really? Don't tell me you don't want to do her too." He remarked.

" I SAID LET HER GO!!!!!" Ichigo shouted.

Before the boy could reply, Ichigo suddenly used flash jump and punched the boy hard in his stomach. The boy fell back in pain, he let go on Inoue.

" Get him!" Someone said.

They stared ganging up on Ichigo. Inoue could only watch as Ichigo tried to fight the five boys off of him. She had to help him… She turned and saw a baseball bat lying on the floor.

Ichigo was punched in his face. Hell… He tried to get up but they started ganging up on him again. He was sick and tired of fighting bare handed. He needed his sword, to teach them a lesson and to not disturb girls.

" Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo watched in shock as a bat came slamming down on one boy's head. The boy was knocked unconscious. Ichigo saw Inoue holding a bat. He took the chance and did a back flip to kick them in their chins. One of the boys tried to take possession of the bat from Inoue. Ichigo punched him in his face so hard that the boy hit the wall. Ichigo took the bat from Inoue.

" I know how to use a bat well. Leave now and don't disturb her again." Ichigo warned.

They got up and ran off. Ichigo dropped the bat and looked at Inoue who still looked shocked.

" Inoue! That was dangerous. You don't hit someone like that. You could have gotten hurt!" He told her.

Inoue looked at him and then she started crying.

" I… er… I'm sorry for shouting at you." He whispered.

" No… It's not that. You saved me, Kurosaki-kun… I thought you…" Inoue trailed off as she continued crying.

" It's dangerous for a girl like you to walk on the streets alone at night. Who knows what those perverts are up to!" He commented.

" I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I will keep that in mind next time." She whispered, still crying.

Inoue looked down to hide her face from Ichigo.

" Next time? There won't be a next time. Next time I may not be here to save you. And who knows what will happen?" He told her.

" I…" Inoue stopped talking when she saw Ichigo's face.

" You… You are bleeding." She whispered.

Ichigo touched his nose and looked at the blood on his fingers.

" It's okay. I'm not that badly injured, compared to that guy there." Ichigo told her and pointed to the unconscious boy who was still lying on the floor.

" I didn't realise that I hit him that hard. I just… I just wanted to help you, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue whispered.

" It's okay I couldn't have scared them off if you didn't distract them for me. Putting the fact that what you did was dangerous aside … Ahem (coughs)… You did pretty well." He whispered, looking away.

Inoue felt tears gathering in her eyes again. He hadn't really spoken to her for almost a month now. He still cares about her. It was a relief that he saved her. Inoue ran over and hugged him.

Ichigo was so taken back that he fell down too as Inoue hugged him.

" Inoue?" He asked. Looking at her as he sat up.

" I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun, for making you injured. For making you save me… For making you angry at me… For being so weak and defenseless…" She sobbed.

Ichigo's eyes soften and he hugged her.

" Baka." He whispered. (It means stupid/silly)

Inoue smiled as she cried.

" Yes, I'm a baka." She whispered.

* * *

" I… I'm sorry Inoue. That I have been avoiding you lately." He told her as he walked her home.

" It's okay. I mean… everyone needs their personal space…" She whispered.

" No, it's not okay. I need to make it up to you." He whispered.

" It's really okay with me, Kurosaki-kun. I get it…" She whispered.

" No… we need to talk. I need to explain why. I am sure you want to know the reason too, don't you?" He asked.

Inoue nodded and she invited him into her house.

" I believe you should have noticed that I have been avoiding you." He told her.

" I did." She whispered.

" Well… let's just say… er… It's my inner hollow. He's up to something again. And every time when I'm with you, I mean when I was talking to you… I felt him growing stronger. I was afraid that I would lose control of him. That's why I tried to avoid you." He whispered.

" What about during tuition?" she asked.

" I felt his presence growing stronger but I tried to control him so I tried to keep our conversations as short as possible. I'm sorry if I made you worry." He whispered.

" It's okay. I understand now. So… what made you change your mind?" Inoue asked.

" I fought him again and I won, for now." He whispered.

Inoue nodded.

" What Yuzu said reminded me that I shouldn't run away from my fears. She also reminded me that I shouldn't lose a good friend of mine because of that." He whispered.

Inoue smiled.

" I am glad that you managed to defeat your inner hollow." She whispered.

" Yar, me too." Ichigo told her and smiled.

Inoue was glad that he was back to normal again. _So it wasn't about Rukia-san after all… _She thought.

* * *

The next day, 

" Morning, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue greeted him first.

Ichigo just smiled.

" Morning, Inoue." Tatsuki greeted Inoue who smiled back in return.

They gathered around Ichigo's table.

" Hey, Ichigo, when did you become so hardworking?" Tatsuki asked.

" What's wrong with that? Studies are important as well." Ichigo told her.

Inoue just smiled and noticed that he had finished the work she had assigned him to do.

" Let me check it later." Inoue whispered.

Ichigo nodded.

* * *

After school,

Inoue waved goodbye to Tatsuki and made her way home.

" Inoue!"

Inoue turned to see Ichigo running up to her.

" Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

" Can I walk you home?" He asked.

" Oh. It's okay. I asked Tatsuki to train me, for safety measures." She whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock.

" You asked Tatsuki to train you?" He asked in disbelief.

He pictured Inoue doing karate he couldn't help laughing.

" It's not funny. I appreciate you saving me, but I may not be so lucky the next time…" She trailed off.

" I wanted to talk to you. Besides, who knows if they are still around? I mean… It's not safe for a girl to walk alone." He told her.

Inoue smiled and they started walking.

" I have been thinking. Since I have been avoiding you for so long, I felt guilty about it and hence I wanted to make it up to you. So, is there anything you want me to do?" He asked.

Inoue looked at him.

" I mean it as in if it's something I can do, I will." He whispered.

Inoue bit her lower lip and pondered, she could ask him to kiss her. No, it would be too obvious that she liked him… What should she ask for?

" If not, then let me decide for you then." Ichigo told her, breaking her thoughts.

" How do you plan to make it up to me?" Inoue asked him softly.

" Well, I'm… free on Sunday. And I was thinking maybe we go out and have fun? No… that came out wrong… Inoue, would you like to go out with me on Sunday?" He asked her.

" As in… a date?" She asked.

" Er… yar." He replied feeling a little embarrassed.

Inoue couldn't believe her ears, he asked her out! But she knew he asked her out as a friend, not as someone he likes and wants to woo.

" I'm… free on that day." Inoue whispered, walking first.

" Really? So, let's meet on the bridge in the park at… How does 1 pm sound?" He asked.

Inoue smiled and nodded.

" Sounds good to me." She whispered.

Ichigo smiled and caught up with her. They walked to her house.

" So, Sunday then?" He asked.

Inoue smiled and nodded. They bid goodbye, Ichigo watched her enter her house.

He was glad that she agreed to go out with him. But then he realized something. He hadn't planned anything yet! Like what to do, where to go, what to wear… What to WEAR? He must be getting a little crazy! He's even thinking about what to wear for the date? It's not like he was trying to impress Inoue…

_Damn it Ichigo, put it together. Relax, you still have 3 days… More than enough time to plan…_ Ichigo thought to himself.

He hoped that his hollow don't interrupt their date, looks like he have to make a trip into his own inner world again…

* * *

" No wait, King that's unfair!" His inner hollow shouted.

" All's fair in love and war." Ichigo replied.

They were playing Chinese chess in his inner world. Yes it was stupid, but his Inner Hollow wanted to beat him in it to prove that he was cleverer. Since he couldn't win Ichigo by force…

" Yeah right. You don't even let me have a chance." He told Ichigo.

" Meaning?" He asked.

His inner hollow smirked and started laughing out loud.

" For a king you are truly an idiot when it comes to love." His inner hollow sneered.

Ichigo picked up a piece of the chess piece and threw it at his hollow.

" That's cheating." He howled back.

" That's for disrespecting your King." Ichigo shouted.

" Fine, Chinese chess is stupid. Let's play poker! I can and will beat you King." His hollow told him.

Ichigo ignored what his inner hollow said. What did his hollow mean he doesn't give him a chance?"

" Don't tell me… you like Inoue!?" He asked.

His hollow started laughing.

" King, you truly are an idiot. If I like her, where does that leave you? You know that I am a part of you, if we learnt bankai at the same time…"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

" I like Inoue?" He asked

" Bingo King." His hollow told him.

" Impossible. I don't like her. I only treat her as a good friend." Ichigo defended.

" A good friend? Stop lying to yourself… Why were you so anxious about her lately? Especially when I wanted to gain control of your body. And why did you follow her when she left the 24 hour convenience store?" His inner hollow asked.

" I wanted to talk to her." He said simply.

His Inner hollow started laughing again, it sounded more like he was mocking Ichigo.

" Idiots are always idiots. You must have felt good, when you two were hugging. You wanted her, don't you?" His inner hollow asked.

" No! I don't!" Ichigo shouted.

" I think we should stop here."

Both of them turned to see Zangetsu. He walked over to their table and took the General chess piece. He placed it at a spot.

" Ichigo won." He announced.

" Old man…" Ichigo whispered.

" Think about what I said King. Next time, bring poker with you." His inner hollow sneered before he vanished.

Ichigo looked down at the vanishing table.

" One good thing about him is that he knows what's going on. And he's right, it's abut time you found out for yourself, Ichigo." Zangetsu whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

" No way." He whispered.

" Only time will tell, it's already dinner time." Zangetsu informed him.

Before he knew it, Ichigo was back in his room again. Karin was knocking on the door to ask him to come down for dinner. Ichigo looked at his hand.

" I like her?" He asked himself.

* * *

Author's note: I know, it's a bit sudden to make him realise that he likes Inoue. I have always wanted his hollow to appear less bad. Yes, his hollow is evil and all… but then… I guess it has its good side too? Please read and review, thanks for reading!

Next chapter: The date! What will happen and will the dense Ichigo finally realise that Inoue loves him?


	5. Date

**Tuition with Inoue**

**Chapter 4: Date**

Author's note: Hey thanks all for your reviews. I am glad that most of you enjoyed reading my story. I'm sorry for the late update, I have been busy with my school works. I hope you all like it. Now, the chapter you have been waiting for!

* * *

Saturday Night 

Orihime felt stupid, she was planning on what to wear for the date tomorrow. She hasn't decided what to wear yet even after ransacking her whole wardrobe.

" Don't be too hard on yourself, Inoue. Just close your eyes and pick one." She told herself.

Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and picked one.

* * *

Ichigo checked his watch for the tenth time again. He had to lie that he was going out with Chad to get permission to leave his house. But his father was giving him the suspicious look again. Ichigo even had to look back every time to make sure that his father didn't follow him to the park. 

And he was 10 minutes early. He sighed in relief; he almost thought he was late. He checked his reflection on the surface of the clam river. He took time to plan out his outfit, he hoped Inoue like it.

He had been thinking about what his inner hollow told him, he debated with himself over how he felt about Orihime. Maybe it was him, cause in the end, he debated that he only treated Orihime as a good friend.

" Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo turned to see Orihime standing on the bridge next to him.

" Sorry that I'm late." She told him.

" It's okay." He told her.

Orihime smiled. Ichigo took time to check her out. Orihime was in a white sleeveless dress that ended near her knees. It kind of clung to her body well, showing off the right places. He looked away, ashamed that he was looking at her like that.

" So, where are we going?" Inoue asked him.

" Well, I got tickets to this concert. We have to take a train to get there." He told her.

Ichigo dug in his pants pocket to retrieve the tickets. Orihime looked at them. It's a ticket for a musical concert.

" I didn't know you liked classical music." She told him as they walked to the train station.

" I guess it's okay with me. I heard that you love the sound of the violin and since it was a concert with violin solos, I thought maybe you would like to go." Ichigo told her.

Orihime smiled at him.

" Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I haven't heard one ever since my brother died. When he was around, he would often play the violin for me." Inoue whispered.

" I'm sorry that I made you think of your brother again." Ichigo whispered sadly.

" It's okay. These tickets must have cost a lot. How much was it?" Inoue asked.

" It's okay, you don't have to pay me back." He told her.

" But…"

" No buts, you gave me free tuition right? It's only right I bring you to somewhere nice in return." He told her.

Orihime smiled.

" Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She told him.

* * *

Orihime checked Ichigo out from the corner of her eyes. Ichigo was wearing a white short-sleeved, collared and buttoned shirt. Matched with a pair of dark blue jeans. He also added chains, at the side, chaining his belt to his pants pockets. 

_He looked so smart in them._ She thought to herself.

" The train's coming." He told Inoue.

They stood up and waited for the train to stop. As they got in, Orihime noticed that there were many couples around them. Not that she was looking at them intentionally, she just envied them.

She saw a couple kissing; she looked down on the floor. _Maybe someday I would experience what's it like to kiss someone…_ Orihime thought to herself.

" Inoue, is something wrong? Why are you looking at the floor?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime blushed in embarrassment.

" No, nothing's wrong just…" Inoue trailed off when the couple right beside them started kissing.

Orihime blushed in embarrassment,

_Isn't this considered as a public place?_ Orihime thought to herself.

" Inoue." Ichigo whispered.

Orihime turned to face him, their eyes met for a while. Orihime blushed and looked away. The train doors opened and more people flooded in and Inoue had no choice but to stand close to Ichigo. She could smell his cologne…

The train braked suddenly, causing her to fall forward, Ichigo reached forward and stopped her from falling. Inoue blushed at his touch, when the train steadied; Ichigo released her and looked away.

_Damn, what's with me?_ Ichigo thought to himself as he blushed.

* * *

" Station: Reumin (I made it up)" 

Ichigo and Orihime got out of the train, Inoue turned to watch the train speed off.

" Let's go then, we wouldn't want to be late, would we?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime smiled and they walked to the escalator. They took a bus to the concert hall. They were pretty lucky that they found seats; cause the bus became crowded soon after. After stopping at the bus stop, Orihime followed Ichigo as he navigated on where the concert hall was.

" I'm sure it's here. Yuzu told me how to get here. I hadn't miss anything yet…" He told her.

Orihime just smiled as Ichigo walked ahead of her, his eyes on a map.

" Maybe, I should look at the map." Inoue suggested rather politely.

" Wait, no, you taught me map reading. I just need to recall something…" He whispered.

Orihime smiled and checked her watch.

* * *

Eventually, Ichigo found out that they had alighted one bus stop early, hence they had to walk back. Orihime enjoyed the walk; they managed to have a light conversation about their future. Yes, it's a common topic, but Orihime wanted to know more about Ichigo. 

" I mean I guess I should become a doctor, you know, two doctors in the family will help take the burden off my father's shoulder. I'm sure he's tired." He whispered.

" I see." She whispered.

She watched a couple walked past them.

" What about you, Inoue?" He asked her.

" Me? I hadn't really decided yet. But I always had a dream to be a full time housewife!" She exclaimed happily.

" A full time housewife?" He asked.

" Yes, Doing household chores everyday, looking after the children, waiting for my husband to come home…" She listed them.

" Won't you be bored? I mean it seems like a life that always goes through the same cycle. Doing chores, looking after the kids…" He told her.

Orihime just smiled. Feeling that they had trailed off topic, Ichigo cleared his throat and tried to bring them back.

* * *

After presenting their tickets, they entered the concert hall and looked for their seats. They chat for a while before the lights dimmed and the concert started. It wasn't the fact that he hated classical music he just found them boring. He almost dozed off, but he tried to look like he was awake. After all it would be rude if he falls asleep. The loud roar and applause took him by surprise. 

" It's over?" He asked.

" No, they are giving us a thirty minutes break." She whispered.

" Oh, good. I will be right back." He whispered.

He went to the gents and washed his face with cold water. After that, he returned to find a boy trying to hit on Inoue. He grew red with anger and stormed over.

" Are you alone, Miss?"

Orihime just smiled and looked away.

" I was wondering what a pretty…"

" This pretty lady is off limits." Ichigo said in a rather flat tone.

" Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked.

" Well then, it was nice meeting you."

The boy sort of ran off, Orihime looked at Ichigo.

" Kurosaki-kun, are you feeling alright?" She asked, looking concerned.

" I'm fine, I just can't believe them. Trying to hit on you like that." He told her.

" He wasn't hitting on me." She told him.

_Damn it, she's too innocent that she doesn't even know what that guy was thinking about when he was hitting on her._ Ichigo thought to himself.

* * *

The break ended and the concert resumed. Ichigo noticed the look in Orihime's eyes as she watched the violinist do a solo performance. He found himself staring at her. She's so… beautiful… He stared at her lips and was wondering what they would taste like against his… Kiss her, Kiss her… 

Ichigo heard his inner hollow chanting in his mind. He ignored it and tried to convince himself that he was bored and wants to sleep. But it wasn't doing any good.

Kiss her King. I know you want to. Just reach for her hand… 

Ichigo ignored what his inner hollow said and closed his eyes. He started counting the number of sheep that jumped over the fence. That's when he turned and noticed how sad Orihime looked. The violinist must have reminded her about her brother. He leaned in close.

" Inoue, don't think about the things that will upset you. Think about something that brings joy instead." He whispered.

" Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered.

She stared deep into his eyes, but Ichigo broke eye contact as he turned back to watch the performance. Orihime wiped away her tears and she returned her attention to the performance.

* * *

" It was a great concert." He told her. 

Orihime nodded in agreement. She pitied him; he had to sit there for 3 hours to listen to the music he disliked. But thinking that he did it for her made her happy.

" How does dinner sound?" He asked her.

* * *

They decided to dine in a Chinese restaurant. The menus were written in English and Chinese. Since Ichigo's language wasn't that good, he had difficulty figuring out what each dish was. 

" What's this? It looks like a bun." He asked her.

" It is, the English translation says char siew bun." She told him.

The waiter looked impatient.

" I'm sorry, but I'm having difficulty with the menu." He told the waiter.

" It's okay, you aren't the only one. Maybe the lady might want to order instead?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at Orihime who smiled and asked a few questions about some names of the dish to figure out what they are. Ichigo was surprised when Inoue started talking in Chinese. Well, she was his tutor and he was amazed that she could speak English, Chinese and Japanese well. He liked her accent when she spoke in Chinese.

" Thank you." Inoue told the waiter.

They handled over their menus. Orihime noticed that Ichigo was looking at her.

" What?" She asked smiling.

" Nothing, I just realized how important learning other languages are." He told her.

Orihime blushed under his gaze, a waitress came and asked what drink they would like to have in Chinese. Ichigo looked confused…

_He looks so cute when he's confused…_ Orihime thought to herself.

" Tea?" Ichigo asked.

" Your boyfriend can't speak Chinese?" The waitress asked Inoue.

Orihime and Ichigo blushed badly.

" You speak Japanese?" Ichigo asked in shock.

" Of course." The waitress told him.

The waitress looked at Orihime.

" Tea will do fine." Inoue told her.

" We have 36 kinds of tea, which kind of tea are we talking about here?" She asked her.

" Chinese Tea." Inoue told her.

The waitress left, Ichigo and Orihime exchanged nervous looks.

" It's a bad choice isn't it?" Ichigo asked her.

" No, I had fun watching you pronounce the words wrongly." Inoue told him, smiling brightly.

He laughed.

" I'm glad I managed to cheer you up. By the way, the Chinese use chopsticks right?" He asked.

" Yes, their culture is quite similar to ours." Inoue told him.

* * *

The dinner turned out okay; Ichigo had never really tasted Chinese food before. But it was good; he enjoyed the food as well as Orihime's company. They talked a lot and laughed at each other's lines. He liked watching her laugh it made him happy too. 

" Credit or cash, sir?" The waiter asked.

Ichigo stared at the bill, it was a pretty long list but it wasn't that expensive. He saw Orihime talking out her wallet in an attempt to foot the bill before him.

" No, It's my treat. Credit." He told the waiter and took out his credit card.

" I can't let you do that. You have already given me a treat. Unless it's a matter of losing face." She told him.

" No, it's not about losing face, it's only right that I pay. I planned it, and the male always pays the bill for the female." He told her.

" But…"

" He's right." The waitress whispered.

Orihime sighed in defeat, she couldn't win the argument.

" Thank you, Kurosaki-kun for treating me to dinner." She told him.

" You are welcome."

* * *

They were walking to the train station when Orihime saw a carnival near it. She dragged Ichigo to go with her. 

" What are you up to?" Ichigo asked her.

Orihime dragged them to a shooting game station.

" Let's have a challenge." She told him.

Ichigo sighed as he watches Orihime pay the man. Well, not that he was bad at shooting… He looked at the prizes.

" Hey, Inoue, can you sit out for this?" He asked.

" Why?" She asked.

" Sir, how many points do you need to win that bear?" He asked.

" 100 points can't miss a single shot." He told Ichigo.

" Don't worry, I will win it for you." He told Inoue.

Orihime felt herself blush at his words; her heart was racing faster as she watched Ichigo prepare to start the game. The bell rang signaling the start of the game. Orihime watched in surprise as Ichigo fired 10 rapid shots at the moving targets. He hit all of them.

" Wow."

" 100 points." The man told him.

Ichigo looked at Orihime and he winked at her. Orihime blushed slightly and looked away. Ichigo walked over to where she was.

" For you." He whispered.

Orihime smiled as she took the prize, a cute brown bear from his hands.

" Thank you." She told him.

Ichigo smiled back.

* * *

They rode the Ferris wheel, Orihime wanted to view the night sky from somewhere high. But he enjoyed the ride; it was windy up there. The night sky was filled with many bright stars, making it a magnificent sight. After that they went to a park to get some rest. 

" I get some drinks. What would you like to have?" he asked her.

" Plain water will do fine."

" Wait for me, I will be back." he told her and ran off in search of it.

Orihime watched him leave, she smiled and looked down at the bear that Ichigo gave her. It looked as if it was smiling back at her. It was just the right size; it wasn't too big nor was it too small, making it huggable.

" I should name you Ichigo." Inoue told it.

She felt stupid, after all being in contact with plush toys that can move and talk makes her start talking to plush toys. Anyway, now that she have this bear, she can talk to it and act as if she was talking to Ichigo. Yes, that will work…

That when she saw Ichigo running back, she smiled and stood up, leaving the bear on the bench. That's when Ichigo tripped and he spilled the whole drink on her.

" I'm sorry." He told her.

" It's okay."

Call her lucky, it was just plain water. So there they were, trying to make matters better. Ichigo was trying to dry her with tissue.

" I'm really sorry, I should have looked where I was going." He told her.

" It's okay, it's not a big deal." She told him.

He was wiping the water off her face when he paused. That's when Orihime noticed how close the two of them were. She blushed and looked away, thinking that Ichigo would step back too. But he didn't….

" Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

" May I?" He asked.

Orihime blinked in confusion, but Ichigo started moving closer. Orihime noticed how close their lips were. Orihime's eyes were semi-close as she waits for the kiss…

* * *

Ichigo felt bad about it, but it was too late to change his mind… His lips were barely touching hers when… He felt his eyes growing darker, blacker. No… He heard his inner hollow screaming and laughing inside. 

_**Do it, King.** _

Ichigo hesitated and he saw that Orihime's eyes were fully closed. He kissed her on her cheek instead and he pulled back. Turning around so that his back was facing her. His eyes, his left eye was completely black.

" Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

" I'm sorry, I will get another drink." He told her and walked off.

Orihime touched her cheek. He nearly kissed her… But then why didn't he? She thought for a while as she dried herself. It wasn't a lot of water; hence it didn't make her transparent. Then it finally came to her.

_What am I doing? He doesn't kiss you because you aren't Rukia. He likes Rukia-san, not you…_ She told herself that.

But then she felt her heart race just now… If only he felt that same way….

* * *

They took the train back to KaraKura Town. Ichigo wasn't talking, Orihime was uncertain on what to say to crack him up. She looked down at the bear in her hands. 

" I had fun today." She told him.

" Me too." He whispered.

" Is it… your inner hollow again?" She asked.

Ichigo stared at her with shocked and wide eyes.

" I guess so. But then… I'm sure you will figure out a way to control him. Until then…" She trailed off and their eyes met.

" Until then?" He asked.

Orihime just smiled and acted like she didn't say it.

_Until then, **then** you can kiss her. I didn't know that you are that thick in the head, King! Do you need her to spell it out for you?_

" Oh." He told her and they looked out of the train's window.

* * *

" Karakura Town." The speakers boomed. 

Ichigo and Orihime alighted from the train. He offered to walk her home. On the way back, Orihime wondered on how to drop a few hints.

" Er… Kurosaki-kun… do you know what day next Wednesday is?" She asked, rather naturally.

" Er… is it your birthday?" He asked.

" No." She told him and walked faster.

She left him confused.

" Er… I don't know." He admitted.

" It's Valentine's Day." She told him cheerfully.

" What's so special about it?" He asked.

" Well, it's the day you give presents to the one you like or to your friends and family. I'm sure Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan wants to receive something from you." She told him.

Ichigo wondered what he could get for Karin and Yuzu. Karin needed another soccer ball… Yuzu needed another cookbook.

" And it's also the day people confess their love." She told him.

Their eyes met for a while, before Orihime broke eye contact as she looked away.

" So, Kurosaki-kun, do you have someone you like?" She asked.

She knew that it was a rather obvious hint that she's dropping… And she wants to know who the person is. _Probably Rukia-san…_

" There is." He whispered.

Orihime stared at him with shock but she recovered from it. She tried to hide the sadness and disappointment. _It must be Rukia-san…_She felt as if her heart had been broken… Ouch, it hurts…

" Who is it?" She asked, trying to hide the sadness from her voice.

" I can't tell you." He told her.

" She must be someone important to you, for you to hide it from me." She told him and smiled rather forcefully.

" Maybe." He whispered.

They reached her house; even though the road was short… they didn't really have the time to finish the conversation.

" Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun." She told him.

Ichigo waved goodbye and watched as she walked towards her house. She stopped halfway and it made him wonder if she dropped something. Orihime turned and started running over towards him.

" Inoue?" He asked.

She kissed him lightly on his cheek before running back to her house. Ichigo's eyes were still wide with shock. He looked up at her window that was lighted. He smiled and touched the spot that she had kissed him. It felt like Christmas Eve again. He turned and made his way back.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you all for reading. Sorry again for the late update, please read and review. I really liked the way things turned out. Next Chapter will be about Valentine's Day. And it falls on their tuition Day… Hehe D

Sorry if you were disappointed by the fact that they didn't kiss. I will keep it stalling for now… Hopefully he finds out about how Inoue feels about him. Stay tuned…


	6. Valentine's Day

**Tuition with Inoue**

**Chapter 5: Valentine Day**

Author's note: Sorry for the late update, anyway, thanks for your reviews. I am glad that most of you enjoyed this story. This worst thing that can happen to Ichigo happens and what chaos would it cause, on Valentine's Day? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, who turned away, by hiding his face with the newspapers.

" Don't worry about it, King."

" Worry, how can I not!?"

His hollow sighed.

Let's go back in time… 6 hours earlier… 

Ichigo was studying when Yuzu came in.

" Onii-chan."

" Yes?" He asked.

" Well… since tomorrow is Valentine's Day…"

Yuzu came over and placed a small glass bottle on his table.

" What's this?" Ichigo asked.

He picked it up and looked at it.

" I got it from a shop. Yours is a love charm."

" Huh?"

" I feel that you need it more than I do, so…"

" A what?" Ichigo asked, he couldn't believe his ears.

" A love charm."

" Okay… er… thank you very much… Please remember to close the door when you leave." Ichigo told Yuzu.

" Wait, there's an instruction manual to go with it." Yuzu told him.

With that, she unfolded a piece of paper and handled it to him. The writings on it were hard to make out.

" Huh?"

" It says use it wisely."

" Okay, Yuzu, do you have something you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

" No."

Ichigo looked at Yuzu.

" Yuzu, is someone bullying you in school? I can talk to them and give them a treatment after that."

" Treatment?"

Ichigo showed a clenched fist.

" No, I'm not being bullied."

" Yuzu, I mean, girls don't just waltz in to a shop and buy something like that."

" Onii-chan!"

" I mean…"

" It's normal for girls to believe in love charms."

" Is there someone you have a crush on?"

" Why are you acting like I can't have a crush?" Yuzu asked.

" No…"

" Onii-chan, I am a girl too!"

With that, Yuzu ran out of his room. Great, he blew it. What's wrong with him? He looked at the love charm that was on his table… He picked it up and brought it close to the ceiling light. There was a liquid inside. He looked at the instruction manual, what is this? And why does Yuzu have it?

_Test it out, King. It got my attention when I noticed Yuzu walking in with it._

" Are you nuts?" He said out loud.

_It's just for fun._

Ichigo dismissed the idea. 2 hours later, his sight falls on the charm again. He really wanted to know what it was, and maybe it would work on him? What's wrong with him? Since when did he start believing in girls' stuff?

That's when he suddenly realized something. He picked up the instruction manual and flashed it at the mirror.

" Be Careful, use it wisely. Open the bottle and drink it to ensure that the charm will work. May cause tummy upset."

_Risky…_ Ichigo thought to himself. But nevertheless, he opened the bottle and took a sniff, it didn't have a single smell. He then drank it, it tasted like plain water.

" I have a feeling Yuzu was cheated." He muttered to himself.

With that, he went back to his table to do his homework. But then… suddenly he felt very sleepy…

* * *

4 hours later, Ichigo woke up to find himself in his room again. He sat up and wondered what happened. With that, he walked past the mirror. That's when he noticed something…

" AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The door burst open and someone who looks exactly like Ichigo came in.

" What's wrong?"

Ichigo stared at the person… he looked exactly like him.

" I'm white!"

He couldn't believe his eyes, he looked like his inner hollow.

" Relax King, I don't look that bad."

He turned to face the Ichigo. He grinned back at him.

" What's going on?"

" Apparently, we swap souls. I stabbed myself to return to your inner world. Zangetsu is searching the books."

" I want my body back!" Ichigo shouted.

" Relax, I want mine back too. I hate black."

They stared at each other.

" God, tomorrow is Valentine's DAY!"

" So?"

" You will have to go in my place."

" What?!" His hollow exclaimed.

" Look, I feel that we should seek help from Urahara-san." Ichigo told his hollow.

* * *

" Urahara-san!"

Urahara turned and saw Ichigo walking towards him rather slowly. And he was so stiff, it looked like he was walking robot style.

" Kurosaki-kun?"

" Er…"

That's when Urahara noticed something.

" You know… I don't really welcome hollows."

Ichigo looked at him and gave an evil smirk.

" So you knew."

" What did you do to Kurosaki-kun?"

" I didn't do anything." Ichigo whispered.

" I do not believe you."

" Yuzu gave him this love charm. He drank it and fell asleep soon after that. With that, we swapped souls."

Urahara stared at Ichigo.

" What does the bottle look like?"

" It's purple, the liquid tasted like plain water. Can you investigate on this? King wants his body back and I prefer mine."

" Why do you have a sudden change of heart? Haven't you always wanted to take over Ichigo's body?"

" I don't happen to see any hollows around, do you?"

" Huh?"

" Never mind, just check on it."

With that, Ichigo left. Yoruichi came out to join him.

" What's with his hollow?"

" I'm not sure…" Urahara whispered.

* * *

Back to the present….

Ichigo was freaking out because Urahara didn't seem to have an answer as well.

" Believe in him."

" Don't act like an angel in front of me! And don't you dare hurt my family and friends."

His hollow sighed.

" I should dye your hair white."

" WHAT!?"

" Orange is such a distinct colour!"

" So is WHITE!"

" Calm down boys." Zangetsu told them.

" SHUT UP!" Both of them snapped.

" Sometimes I wonder why you two aren't twins." Zangetsu muttered.

" I would rather die than be his twin. He was an accident. See? ACCIDENT…" Ichigo told Zangetsu.

Zangetsu sighed and looked at his hollow.

" Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. We have to fix it somehow…" Zangetsu stopped both of them.

" King."

" What?"

His hollow came running towards him and then he banged his head against his. Later, the two of them were rolling on the floor, groaning in pain.

" What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

" I saw it on a show Yuzu and Karin were watching. The two people knocked their heads against each other and then they switched their souls back."

" That's a show, it's not real. But this pain is!" Ichigo told him.

The sound of the hollow charm sounding got their attention.

" Go?" His hollow asked.

" Of course. While I have to learn how to see through your eyes. And learn how to control you." Ichigo told him.

" Good luck to you then." His inner hollow whispered and then left.

* * *

" Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, have you prepared your gifts?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime nodded.

" I lack a few more boxes, but I already made the chocolates." Inoue exclaimed happily.

" I do hope that they are normal chocolates."

" Oh, they are, I just added a bit of fruit flavorings to make it taste fruity." Inoue told her.

" Okay… what did you add?" Tatsuki asked, taking in a deep breath to prepare herself mentally so that she wouldn't freak out when she opened Orihime's gift.

" I added strawberry, mango, pandan… Er…" She suddenly trailed off.

" And?" Tatsuki pressed.

Orihime was staring at somewhere, Tatsuki followed her glaze to see a large monster, like the ones before. It had a hollow hole through it.

" I have to go. Bye!" Inoue waved goodbye and ran towards the monster.

" Inoue, wait!"

* * *

Orihime was running over when she saw Ichigo's familiar black form.

" Kurosaki-kun!" She called out, waving her hands to get his attention.

Ichigo turned to look at her.

" I didn't see you there." He told her softly.

Both of them turned to look at the hollow that was stomping towards a kid in the playground. Before Orihime could act, the hollow was slashed right into half and it vanished. Orihime blinked and looked at Ichigo who just swung Zangetsu over his shoulder. She didn't even see him make a single move. He… was still standing in front of her… When was his attack speed of fast? And Zangetsu was only in shikai form.

" Have you been training?" Inoue asked him.

Before Ichigo could reply, they heard Tatsuki calling Orihime's name. Orihime turned to look at Tatsuki.

" Tatsuki-chan? What are you doing here?" Inoue asked.

" I should be asking you that."

Orihime turned and noticed that Ichigo was gone.

" I… think I am lost." Inoue lied.

" Inoue, you saw Ichigo didn't you?"

" No… I didn't." Inoue lied.

" Come on Inoue, you know that I can see these kind of stuff, you know those monsters. I saw Ichigo just now, didn't you?"

" Okay… I saw him." Inoue admitted.

" Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked.

" Why are you me that?" Inoue asked.

" Because you look as if you have just saw a ghost…"

An image of Ichigo wearing a mask and looking back at her kept on flashing into her mind. No… The fight with Aizen is already over… But why does she feel as if…

" No… I just remembered that I forgot to prepare Kurosaki-kun's present for tomorrow." She exclaimed suddenly, trying to cover up her thoughts.

" Inoue."

" Yes?" She asked, looking at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki suddenly hugged her. Orihime was shocked… but she didn't move.

" I know that you are hiding a lot of things from me, Inoue. But… please… don't hide them from me… tell me so that we can share your pain together." Tatsuki whispered.

" Tatsuki-chan…"

" At first I didn't want to admit it. But I wasn't blind, Inoue. You can't hide it from me all your life…" Tatsuki whispered.

Orihime didn't know what she should do, what she should say.

" I knew from a long time ago that you love Ichigo."

Orihime's eyes widened in shock.

" I can tell that you are in pain… Please Inoue… share your pain with me. Talk to me… I will understand…"

Orihime felt her shoulder getting wet. Tatsuki was crying…

" Tatsuki-chan…"

" And then I will bash him up for you."

Orihime smiled slightly.

" Thank you, Tatsuki-chan."

* * *

" I met Orihime."

Ichigo looked up at his hollow who was in his body. Even though he hated the idea, he knew that he still couldn't find a way to switch back their bodies.

" And?"

" She… seems to know that I'm not you. Like she can tell if Kon is in your body or not."

Ichigo stood up and joined his hollow. He pats him on his shoulder.

" Hey, hasn't it been always your dream to be me?"

" True, King. But what if they find out that I'm not you? Will they kill us?" His inner hollow asked.

Ichigo hit him on his head.

" Hey!"

" If you are so scared, then try to act more like me. Instead of being bad, be good. It's an order." Ichigo added.

" Order?"

" I am your King, aren't I? So, as King… I order you to be good. And swear that you will not hurt anyone."

" Are you trying to make me a good hollow?" His inner hollow asked.

" Yes, for now." Ichigo whispered.

His inner hollow smiled at him.

" Hey, don't smile at me. It's freaky to see your own body smile at you. Not like you are a ghost or anything…"

His inner hollow hugged him.

" Hey, don't touch me!"

" Thank you, King. For believing in me." His inner hollow whispered.

" You are a part of me, if I don't believe you, that will mean I don't trust myself." Ichigo whispered.

" You know, something tells me you are a great King." His inner hollow whispered and broke the hug.

" Come on, tomorrow is a big day! Let's all get some sleep." Ichigo told his inner hollow.

* * *

The next day, Wednesday Morning,

It's finally Valentine's Day. The day that every girl has been waiting for. Ichigo was surprised that his hollow apologized to Yuzu in the morning, for his behavior. Okay, Ichigo knew that he was at fault in the first place… But the charm she gave him was the reason they swap bodies.

" Yuzu, can you tell me where the shop you bought the love charm is?"

" Why do you want to know, Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

" Well… I thought tat since it's Valentine's Day. I can buy something like that to give to my friends. You know how desperate they are."

Yuzu gave him the address of the shop. On the way to school, Ichigo questioned his hollow.

Why did you ask? 

_So that we can investigate this matter on our own. Something tells me that the love charm isn't as simple as it seems. _His inner hollow replied.

_Fine, let's go after school. Kiego at 6 o'clock. Run towards the park, it's a short cut. _Ichigo told his inner hollow.

His inner hollow controlled his body to turn, he saw Kiego and did what Ichigo told him to do.

_Looks like we will have to help each other out today._ His inner hollow thought.

_I totally agree, turn 90 degrees before it's too… _

Too late,

His inner hollow banged straight into a tree. He fell back touched his forehead.

_King, you should have said so sooner. _His hollow thought.

_I did, you didn't hear me._

_Well you could have shout. _His inner hollow remarked.

" Kurosaki-kun?"

They turned to see Airi. Airi was the school's belle. She's popular and rich and she's in the best class. Most importantly, Ichigo saved her from a group of hollows once. And ever since then, she started to talk to him.

" Airi…right?" his hollow asked.

" Are you okay? I saw you…"

He stood up immediately and dusted his pants.

" I'm fine… I just… didn't notice the tree was here."

" Would you like to join me?" Airi asked.

Ichigo sensed that his hollow hesitated for a moment.

" Join you? As in?"

" Walk to school with me." Airi told him.

" Oh… What happened to your family car?"

" It broke down last night. But it's nice to sit on a bus for a change."

" Oh." His hollow told her.

" Come on, or else we will be late."

Airi walked forward and placed a hand on his arm. She smiled up at him and then started running, so she started to drag him to follow her.

" Come on, hurry up, Kurosaki-kun." Airi exclaimed.

Having no choice, he followed after her.

* * *

Orihime and Tatsuki were walking to school. Tatsuki volunteered to help her carry her gifts for everyone.

" I feel bad in asking for your help." Inoue admitted.

" Don't feel bad, I volunteered. Besides…" She trailed off.

Orihime noticed that Tatsuki wasn't moving, so she turned to look at her.

" Tatsuki-chan?"

Her eyes were staring at something ahead, so Orihime turned to look in that direction. She saw Airi, their school belle. She was about to wave her hand and call her name when she saw a flash of orange. It was Ichigo…

_What is Kurosaki-kun doing here? _Orihime thought to herself.

So she was about to call Ichigo and Airi when she saw Airi place her hand on his arm and start to drag him off. Her jaw nearly dropped. Then Ichigo followed her… It broke her heart. What were the two of them up to? Were they hiding something? Her heart sank… So.. He wasn't in love with Rukia, he was in love with Airi. Orihime felt like crying… To be caught in such a situation…

Tatsuki pat her on her shoulder.

" I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

" No, it's not… I mean… I don't know…" Inoue exclaimed, she was close to tears.

" Come on, let's go to school." Tatsuki coaxed.

* * *

" Morning Airi."

Airi smiled and waved, Ichigo felt weird walking next to her and being the centre of attention, but his inner hollow seem to like it a lot.

" Who's that guy walking next to Airi?"

" Wow, he's so lucky!"

" Isn't that Kurosaki Ichigo? The guy with the orange hair and he's rumored to be from a gang."

He can hear everyone whispering, but his hollow didn't seem to mind all those gossip.

" Thank you for walking me to school." Airi told him.

He just smiled at her.

" See you around, bye!" Airi exclaimed and left.

Ichigo found himself watching Airi leave.

_You like her._ He told his inner hollow.

_I do not, she's just a friend. Just like how Orihime is a friend to you, King._ His hollow told him.

* * *

It was after school, like planned, they were going to go to the charm shop to find out more about the love charm Yuzu gave them. As his hollow was packing his bag, he remembered that he have to cancel the tuition.

" Inoue."

Orihime turned to face Ichigo.

" Er… I won't be able to make it today. So can we postpone our tuition to next week?"

" Er… Sure."

" Thanks, I will see you soon. Bye."

Orihime waved and watched Ichigo leave the classroom. She moved to her seat that was by the window. She sighed, as an image of Airi and Ichigo flashed into her mind. No… She has to stay positive. He has the right to love someone else… it's not like he knew how she felt… Her eyes fell on the box that she had prepared for him. But she didn't have the guts to give it to him. She made up her mind. Taking the box, she left the classroom.

* * *

She was racing down the stairs, trying to catch up with Ichigo. She saw a flash of familiar orange. But he was too far away, so she tried to squeeze through the crowd that had gathered in the corridor.

" Excuse me." She called out.

Finally, she made it over to the other end, but he wasn't there. So she went down to the ground floor.

* * *

After changing his shoes… ( Japanese students have a custom to change their shoes to school shoes before going to class and changing them back when they exit the school building.) He made his way out of school. As usual, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Probably because he walked Airi to school.

" Kurosaki-kun."

He turned to see Airi running up to him.

" Yes?" He asked.

" Where are you heading?" Airi asked.

" I was heading towards this shop. But… I doubt I know where it is, can you help me?" He asked.

He handled Airi the piece of paper containing the address of the shop.

" I believe I have been there before." Airi told him.

" Great, can you guide me there?" He asked.

" Sure, I'd love to help." Airi told him and smiled.

" Thanks Airi."

* * *

Orihime finally got out of the school building. She scanned around for Ichigo. She spotted his familiar hair colour and started running towards him. But when she caught sight of something, it made her slow down to a stop. With one hand still on her gift, her eyes widened in shock as she stared ahead.

Ichigo's face was very close to Airi's face. They looked like they were kissing… Her heart was broken right into two. She knew that she was too late… She was only going to be a third party in their relationship. She didn't know what she should do…

She was about to turn and leave, but the gift that was still in her hand told her otherwise.

_I know that he loves Airi… but… I have to tell him… even though I know that he will reject me… After all, I have kept this secret of mine for so long…_

She walked forward.

* * *

" Thanks." Airi whispered and she turned and saw Orihime.

" Orihime, hello."

Airi stepped back and continued to rub her eyes.

" You shouldn't rub your eyes, it may get infected." Ichigo's inner hollow told her.

" It's okay." Airi whispered.

" Kurosaki-kun."

" Yes, Inoue?" He asked, facing her.

" Here."

She handled him a box.

" Happy Valentine's Day."

" Thank you. Er… I'm sorry I didn't prepare anything for you." He told her.

" It's okay. Happy Valentine's Day." She told them and then she turned and ran off towards the school building.

Ichigo looked down at the box, while his hollow was watching Orihime return back to school.

" Shall we?" Airi asked.

" Yeah, sure."

* * *

After checking with the shop owner, it was just a solution filled with some fruit extract. It was supposed to be harmless. But he still had no idea how it affected him. So he walked Airi home, since her family car was still under repair. They walked past Urahara's shop, okay, the inner hollow did that on purpose to find out what Urahara had come up with.

" Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I was waiting for you to walk by." Urahara told them.

" Do you have anything for me?" His inner hollow asked.

Urahara looked at Airi then handled him this wooden box.

" Use it wisely."

* * *

" What's inside?" Airi asked.

" Er… it's just some chocolate I ordered from his shop."

" Is it because it's Valentine's Day?"

" Sort of." He lied.

" By the way.."

Airi stopped and started digging into her bag, she took out this envelope.

" For you." She told him and smiled.

" What's this?"

He took it and opened it.

" It's a thank you and Happy Valentine's Day Gift." Airi told him.

He pulled it out and found out that it was a pass for free dining at this high-class restaurant.

" You don't have to give me anything…"

" It's okay, it's my family's restaurant. Plus, it's a pass for two." She told him.

" Two?"

" I figured that there will be someone you would like to dine with." Airi told him.

_Is she hinting something?_ His inner hollow asked.

_She's telling you to bring a girl to that restaurant._ Ichigo told his hollow.

_Is she hinting Orihime? _His hollow asked.

_I have no idea._ Ichigo admitted.

" Thank you." His hollow told Airi.

Airi smiled.

" Excuse me!"

They heard the sound of the bicycle bell and Airi was pushed out of the way. Airi tripped over a stone and fell towards where Ichigo's inner hollow was. He moved to catch her, but he too tripped over another stone. And they both fell down.

_Ouch…_

" Get off the pavement next time!" The man on the bicycle shouted.

Ichigo could feel his inner hollow's rage. His eyes opened and then he noticed how close Airi's face was to his. He blinked for a while, trying to get his thoughts together.

_**OH… MY… GOD!!!!!**_

When both of them fell, Airi landed on top of him and the worst thing, they kissed. Mouth to mouth! Airi immediately stood up and turned away from him. He felt his hollow getting up. And retrieve the box that was on the ground.

" I'm sorry." Airi whispered.

" It's okay." He told her.

Airi turned to face him that's when he noticed how red her face was. Was she blushing? Then he noticed that her eyes had widened in shock. He turned and saw Orihime. Orihime looked stunned as well.

" Orihime?" Airi asked.

Orihime turned and started running off in the other direction.

" Orihime, wait!"

But she was already out of sight. Airi turned to look at him.

" Aren't you going to chase her?" She asked him.

_Should I, King?_ His inner hollow asked.

_She saw, didn't she?_ Ichigo asked.

_I think so…_ his hollow whispered.

The expression on Airi's face was telling him to go chase after her.

" You like her don't you?" Airi asked.

" I wish I knew." His hollow whispered.

Airi walked over and slapped him.

" At least you should tell her that we…"

Ichigo got the shock of his life again. His hollow pulled Airi closer and kissed her. He could sense Airi's surprise but she pushed him away after a while.

" Thank you." He told her.

Airi looked even more surprised when he turned to leave.

* * *

_What the hell was that!? Why did you kiss Airi again? You should have gone after Inoue! Where are you going?_ Ichigo asked.

_I think I found out how._ His hollow told him as he ran towards his house.

_How?_ Ichigo asked.

_How to switch our bodies back._ His inner hollow told him.

_Looks like we got a huge mess to clear up…_ Ichigo whispered.

_We sure do, King… _His inner hollow whispered.

* * *

Author's note: That's the end of this chapter. Sorry I took so long, please read and review. And please do not hate me. I wanted someone as a third party in their relationship. Airi is an original character.

If you are wondering what the hollow was doing at the part when Orihime caught the two of them… His hollow was blowing the sand out of Airi's eyes. Anyway, the plot thickens. Look forward to the next chapter!

* * *


	7. Separation

**Tuition with Inoue**

**Chapter 6: Separation**

Author's note: Thank you very much for your support. Sorry for the late update, I am getting ready for my exams and hence... may not be able to update for some time. Anyway, last chapter... Ichigo and his Hollow swapped their bodies, and poor Orihime caught Airi and "Ichigo" kissing. Will this mess be cleared before it gets any worse? Please read and Review.

* * *

_This isn't happening... It really isn't happening..._ Orihime thought to herself as she continued running back to her house.

Her heart was crushed... It was true... Ichigo likes Airi... Of course he likes her... She is the school belle. Everyone likes her, especially the guys. She was popular, beautiful, rich and clever... Orihime felt the tears that were welling up in her eyes... And what was she? Just a friend of his... Of course he wouldn't notice her..

They... were just friends... She let her tears fall... she didn't care anymore... She just wanted to cry... She wanted to get home as soon as possible... Everything that took place today kept flashing into her mind. First they held hands... then they kissed... and she caught them right in the act... God... She wished that she wasn't the witness then. A picture of Tatsuki flashed into her mind. Yes... she could tell Tatsuki... She turned and wiped her tears away, and she ran towards Tatsuki's house.

* * *

Ichigo's inner hollow took in a deep breath and tried to open the wooden box Urahara gave them. But... he had been trying for hours and it wasn't working. Plus... His hands hurt... He gave up and started pacing the room. Images of him kissing Airi and seeing Orihime running off flashed into his mind. His hand fled to his lips.

_King... er... I am sorry that I am only asking this now...But er... was that your first kiss? _His inner hollow asked.

_What do you think?_ Ichigo asked.

_Er... it is? _His inner hollow asked.

_Technically it is... _Ichigo whispered.

_Oh dear, I am so sorry King. I didn't know. I mean... Geez... I didn't know you were **that pathetic...** _His inner hollow remarked.

_Let's get our bodies back and pretend this never ever happened. You are not to mention this again, you get it?_ Ichigo asked.

_I get it... but I can't open this box... _His inner hollow whispered.

_Try to use a saw or a hammer... _Ichigo suggested.

* * *

" Onii-chan?"

Ichigo's inner hollow froze... He turned to face Yuzu.

" Yuzu... er... yes?"

" What are you doing with that large saw and hammer?" Yuzu asked.

His inner hollow hid them behind his back.

" Oh... I was... er... doing some... Wood crafting..." He told her.

" On Valentine's Day? Don't you have a date or something?" Yuzu asked.

" Well, I'm not exactly that popular." He told her softly.

" So... how did your friends like the charm?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo could sense that his hollow was searching for an answer.

" Oh... they loved it. They were glad that I got them the charm. You know... they are still looking for a girlfriend."

" What about you, Onii-chan?"

" Huh?"

" Are you looking for a girlfriend?" Yuzu asked, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

He hesitated.

" Well, studies come first. You know, it's an important year. Busy, busy." He told her and walked to the stairs.

" Is Orihime attached?"

Ichigo realized that his hollow nearly dropped the hammer and saw.

" I have no idea Yuzu... I mean... I can't just ask her if she has a boyfriend or not. It's... weird...awkward." He told her.

" Have you ever thought of the possibility that maybe you and Orihime could be..."

_King, you have a sister who's very hard to handle._ His inner hollow told him.

" I don't know Yuzu... I mean..." He trailed off... leaving the sentence hanging.

" Well, I hope that maybe you could think that there might be such a possibility." Yuzu told him and smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Ichigo's inner hollow walked back to Ichigo's room and started using the tools to open the box. But no matter how hard he sawed or hammer on it... it still remained locked... And no damage was done to it at all.

_We should go find Urahara and ask him to help us. Since this is getting no where._ Ichigo suggested.

_Good point... _

* * *

" Oh Kurosaki-kun, hi hi!" Urahara waved.

Ichigo's inner hollow walked up to him.

" I see that you haven't figured out how to open the box." Urahara told him.

" Can I at least get a hint?" He asked.

" Who's that beautiful lady with you just now?"

" Airi?"

Urahara laughed and opened his fan and started fanning himself.

" Having troubles with affairs of the heart, Kurosaki-kun?"

Urahara gave him an evil smirk.

" That's my smirk." The hollow said, sounding bored.

" To open the box, you do this..."

Ichigo sensed his hollow's surprise when Urahara took out his sword and slashed once. The box started turning and revealed a hole.

" It needs a key?" Ichigo's hollow asked.

" Not exactly. I need you to place your finger here."

He did so.

" Kurosaki-kun, no matter what happens after this... promise me you won't let go."

His gaze met Urahara's.

_You ready King?_ Ichigo's hollow asked.

_Yes, I am..._Ichigo replied.

Ichigo's hollow placed his finger in the box and looked at Urahara. Urahara nodded and then the box lighted up.

* * *

" I... I... mean... I must look like an idiot... running away like that." Inoue whispered.

Tatsuki looked at her best friend and sighed. She pulled out a tissue and handled it to Orihime.

" It's okay Tatsuki-chan... I'm fine now..."

" Inoue, I know how much you love Ichigo... But... we can't force love. If he likes Airi, then so be it. What matters is... you must learn to be strong." Tatsuki whispered.

" Be strong?"

" Well... If I were you, I would show him how much I love him. No more peeking-at him-from-far kind of relationship. You have to show him what you got. And then make him consider if he should choose Airi or you."

" But... I would be playing the third party!" Inoue exclaimed.

" True... but you want to be with him, no?"

" Of course I want to... But... I can't just cut into his and Airi's relationship... It feels... bad."

" Would you rather be the one sitting here crying your heart out or would you be the one with him?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime thought about it.

" But... by customs... the guy should be the one chasing after the girl..."

" Inoue! The times have changed. Look at you, you waited for him to turn around and chase you and did he?"

" No..." She whispered.

" Then you have to start doing something, so that he will choose you." Tatsuki told her.

" I... can consider doing so..."

" Don't consider, do it." Tatsuki encouraged.

Orihime looked at her best friend.

" I will... try..." She whispered.

Her best friend smiled and then hugged her.

" Go get him, girl."

* * *

_Where am I? _Ichigo thought to himself.

He sat up and realized that he was in Urahara's house. He started scratching his head. He remembered that the box lighted up and then... there was a blinding flash of light and it knocked both of them out cold. He sighed... He stared down at himself. And realized that he was back in his body. He wasn't white anymore.

" I'm back!"

The door slide open and Urahara came in.

" Kurosaki-kun, you have to lie down."

" Why?" Ichigo asked, confused.

" Because..."

Urahara sighed and took out a mirror. He held it up for him to check his reflection.

" I'm me again. It worked!"

" Not exactly." Urahara told him.

" What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

He tried to stand up and he stepped on something.

" Ouch, that hurts!"

Ichigo turned and see his own hollow sitting up. He scratched his head as well.

" Tell me, am I dreaming?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

" No, the light... it was supposed to change both of you back... But it knocked both of you out and... your finger slipped from the hole. And... it separated both of you into two different bodies."

" WHAT!?" They said in unison.

" I did my research. This box was supposed to separate you two and then form you two back in another order. But... you were only half way through in the process and hence... there are two of you now." Urahara told them.

Urahara sighed and then helped Ichigo's hollow up. Ichigo looked at his hollow. He had white hair and yellow eyes... He looked like a nightmare. His skin was white in colour... Very... alien like...

" You look too different from a normal person. We can't just let you walk around on the streets." Ichigo told his hollow.

His hollow just stared at him, he sighed in return.

" Now we have to find a way to get back." His hollow exclaimed.

" Kurosaki-kun. I understand that at times you wish that you didn't have a hollow. But... if you take this chance to destroy it, you will die as well." Urahara told Ichigo.

" What?" Ichigo asked.

" You have bonded with your hollow well and you know that he's a part of you. If you destroy your hollow, you will lose half of yourself. Including half of your heart. That means... you won't survive..." Urahara told him.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

" That also means that you will have to prevent other Shinigamis from killing him. A hollow being a hollow... your hollow here may lose its own self control and be like any other hollow. It will start killing souls, attacking people with high spiritual power... You are his master Ichigo, but when you two are separated... he becomes hard to control. It works both ways, Kurosaki-kun. You cannot kill him, nor can he kill you. If he loses control, you have to find him. Being master, when the servant rebels..."

" He comes after the master." Ichigo's Hollow answered.

" Yes. And I have two words for you two, Stay Alive. Until I find a way to turn you two back into one. Kurosaki-kun you have a lot of reiatsu... Your hollow should be able to be stable for four days... However, when you start to feel dizzy, you have to come to me. Your hollow is consuming more of your reiatsu in order to stay stable. Hence... if he sucks up all or your reiatsu, he will lose control. And you will be powerless to fight him." Urahara explained.

Urahara straightened and looked at both of them.

" Do I get myself clear?"

" Yes." Ichigo replied and stood up.

" Now, Ichigo's hollow, you are to avoid human contact at all times except with Kurosaki-kun. You are also to stay out of sight from everyone. I will come up with a spell that only reveals you to people with high spiritual power. That way you can walk freely, but do be careful... And you must obey Kurosaki-kun's orders." Urahara told him.

He nodded and looked at Ichigo.

" We have to do shopping." Ichigo suggested.

" What!?" The hollow exclaimed, surprised.

" I mean... now that you are... almost a human... We might as well let you live like one, without being noticed... Hmm... Maybe we should die your hair... let you wear contacts..." Ichigo told him.

" No king, This is me... I am not dying my hair."

" Well... hmm..."

Ichigo looked at Urahara and smirked.

" I have an idea..."

* * *

Ichigo let his hollow flash jump over to the department store and wait outside, hidden from others while he go in and choose his outfit and stuff. He came out with bags and then went into the forest to meet up with his hollow. ( Let's Call Ichigo's inner hollow Dark Ichigo from now on.)

" Okay... you okay?"

Dark Ichigo grunted and stared at the bags Ichigo brought with him.

" What's this?"

" Let's try it on."

Later... Ichigo was smiling at his masterpiece. He had chosen long sleeved black shirts as well as dark blue or black jeans. He even bought a black hat and shades. And it looked great on his hollow. It covered his hair and eyes... But his neck... he still looks too white. He even bought black leather gloves.

" I look like a zombie."

" Vampires wear that sort of thing when they want to get out in the sun."

" They don't exist."

" Well, it looks nice. I can't use white... you are too pale to wear white. It would camouflage... Now you can walk on the streets while being seen. If people ask... just say you are scared of the sun or something." Ichigo told Dark Ichigo.

" Right, and they would believe? We have the same voice, same face."

" No one asked you to remove your shades, we can work on your new voice."

Dark Ichigo felt like a doll.

" King, I appreciate your effort in trying to make me look human..."

" Technically, half of you is." He added.

Dark Ichigo sighed.

" Fine, whatever... I hope Urahara finds a solution soon. I hate being dressed up like this."

* * *

" OH MY GOD! Who is that?! He looks so COOL!"

Ichigo smiled, hearing the girls whispering to themselves as they walked down the streets. Well at least that proves that he had fashion sense. His hollow looks very different from him, being dressed up like that.

" King, why are they all looking at me?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" Well, they like your outfit."

" You are smiling."

" Yes, I am. I am glad everyone seems to like the clothes I picked up for you."

They made a turn and Ichigo saw Airi. _Oh dear... _He took a step back, but too late... she saw him. He saw her making her way over. He wondered what to say... The scene of them kissing flashed into his mind.

" Kurosaki-kun." She greeted him.

Her eyes darted to Dark Ichigo, who didn't say anything.

" A friend of yours?" Airi asked.

Ichigo looked at his hollow. His mind searched for a name.

" Yeah, this is Kai. He's from the States. He just came to Karakura town like... 2 hours ago."

" Hi Kai, I'm Airi. Welcome to Karakura town." She told Dark Ichigo and held out a hand.

Dark Ichigo took it and they shook hands briefly. She seemed surprised at the leather gloves.

" Is it very cold around here?"

" I'm not used to the climate here."

" Kurosaki-kun." Airi turned to look at Ichigo.

" Yes?"

" Have you er... talked to Orihime?" Airi asked.

Ichigo noticed that " Kai" was looking at the restaurant.

" No... I mean... what happened was an accident..."

Airi was frowning and staring at "Kai".

" Kai, Have we met before?" Airi asked.

Kai shook his head and continued looking at the restaurant.

" I feel as if... we met before." Airi whispered.

" So... It's getting late, I will see you tomorrow then."

He pat on Dark Ichigo's shoulder and then waved goodbye and then walked away. Airi watched them leave. Her hand touched her lips...

_Why do I feel as if... I knew Kai?_

* * *

" That was close. How come she could sense you?" Ichigo asked.

" Airi... even though she may not look like it... She has high spiritual power as well."

" Really? I didn't sense it."

" You mean you couldn't."

" Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo froze, he knew this voice. He turned to see Orihime.

" Inoue... what are you doing here?" He asked.

" I went to Tatsuki's house..."

" I see..."

Orihime's eyes darted to Dark Ichigo.

" Who is this?"

" This is Kai, he's a friend of mine from the States."

Dark Ichigo walked up to Orihime and took her hand in his.

" Nice to meet you, Inoue."

And then... he kissed Orihime's hand. Orihime flushed red and Ichigo felt... jealous.

" Nice to meet you too, Kai."

Orihime pulled her hand free and stepped back.

" Er... Can we walk you home? I was just showing Kai around." Ichigo asked.

" Oh, sure."

* * *

" Kai " was walking behind them, while Ichigo and Orihime were walking in front.

" Er... Inoue... about me and Airi..."

" I understand, Kurosaki-kun. I mean... it's normal to like a girl. Especially someone one as beautiful as Airi."

" No... you got it wrong." Ichigo rushed to say.

" You... don't like Airi?" She asked.

" Yes, I mean no. I don't like her..."

" But you two were kissing."

Ichigo blushed a little, but looked away.

" It was an accident. I was trying to stop her from falling... but... Look, it was just an accident."

" I see..."

Ichigo didn't know how to explain it in simpler terms for her. But they have already reached her house.

" Hey, Inoue. You know that Friday's a public holiday?"

" Yeah?"

" I was wondering if you know... you would like to join me and Kai. I'm going to show him around town and so I thought that it would be fun if you could come along." Ichigo told her.

" Like a date?" Inoue asked.

" Er... We can do a double date if you like. But we are mainly going to the places of interest."

" I think it would be more fun if it's a double date."

" Er... Okay... So, will you be coming?"

" Sure." Inoue told him, smiling.

" Er... I will call you tomorrow to confirm the timing and place."

" Do you need me to ask Tatsuki?" Inoue asked.

" No... I think I will ask Airi."

Orihime's hope fell.

" Okay, see you tomorrow at school." She told him.

They waved goodbye and then he watched Orihime enter her house safely. That's when he turned to walk home with Dark Ichigo.

" You used me as an excuse?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" Well, I have a feeling you will enjoy the double date."

" I can't wait to be in you."

" Well, Urahara did say that it would take time... Might as well enjoy it. Now... You will have to sleep in my wardrobe."

" That's Rukia's position!"

" Well, she's not here, is she?"

" I would rather sleep on the floor." Dark Ichigo grunted.

" I wouldn't want to risk it. Who knows, what if my father comes in?" Ichigo asked.

They were silent on the way back.

" How are you going to ask Airi?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" I won't be the one asking. You are." Ichigo told him.

" WHAT?!"

" Come on, I know you like her." Ichigo teased.

" No, I do not." He denied.

" You do, I can tell. So why don't you ask her yourself?"

Ichigo smiled and then walked faster.

" Or else, you will be alone throughout the whole day." Ichigo pointed out.

Dark Ichigo sighed.

" Damn you, King." Dark Ichigo muttered.

He walked faster to join up with Ichigo.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, sorry that it seems short. Next Chapter will be the double date. What will Orihime do to show Ichigo that she loves him? And will Dark Ichigo open his mouth to ask Airi out? And will they find a solution out of this crisis? Find out next chapter.

Please read and review. Thank you.

* * *


	8. Double Date Part One

**Tuition with Inoue**

**Chapter 7: Double Date Part One**

Author's note: Sorry for the super late update. I was having my major end of year examinations, and in January and February, was deciding where I should go next. So, I apologise for being too busy, and not being able to update.

Anyway, thanks for supporting this story. Please read and review.

* * *

Ichigo woke up early today, it was Wednesday and he smiled as he looked at the calender. Friday was the big day. The wardrobe door slide open.

" Morning." Ichigo greeted.

Dark Ichigo yawned and got out of the wardrobe. He was considered tall, hence it was uncomfortable sleeping there.

" You seem cheerful."

" Of course... besides... do you really plan to go dateless on Friday?"

Dark Ichigo scratched his head and then sighed.

" You are really out to make my life difficult aren't you, King?"

" Well, I can... be an angel and ask her out... But..."

Ichigo closed an eye and looked at Dark Ichigo.

" But?"

" You must promise that you owe me one favour. And no matter what happens, if I ask for a favour, you have to do it." Ichigo told him.

" Meaning?"

" Like if you go crazy and start to kill everyone. If I tell you to stop, you have to obey me, do you understand?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes... I get it..."

" So, do we have a deal?" Ichigo asked.

" Open your hand."

Ichigo frowned, but did what he was told.

Dark Ichigo used opened his right hand and touched Ichigo's left hand.

" I promise."

There was a blinding white flash of light.

" What was that?"

" It's a way of promise, so that no matter what happens, I will obey what you ask of me. But only once." Dark Ichigo whispered.

" Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to ask you to kill yourself. Urahara mentioned that I would die if you die too."

" Glad you still remember that."

" Well, It's time for me to go to school. Oh, and remember to use the transformation tablets." Ichigo reminded Dark Ichigo.

" Whatever, just get going."

* * *

Dark Ichigo watched as Ichigo left for school, from the window. He sighed, it was boring staying in his room. He looked at the table. There was a box with twenty blue tablets. Urahara gave it to him, in case he needed to transform to stay out of sight. But... He used it once and... totally regretted it. It was an animal transformation. He transformed into a white and black cat. And... got chased by little boys the whole day. Until Yuzu came and brought him home. The tablets last around 12 hours. It was horrible... But... he had to stay out of sight.

He wondered if there are other animals he could transform into. But... he wanted to follow Ichigo to school... Yeah, maybe he will, as a cat.

* * *

" Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo turned and smiled as Orihime ran up to him.

" Morning." She greeted.

He smiled and they continued walking to school.

" So, er, where are we going this... friday?" Orihime asked.

" I was thinking the amusement park. Kai... told me he haven't been to one."

" Oh..."

They were silent for a while. Then Ichigo heard the sound of a bell. He turned back and saw a black and white cat running towards them.

" Cat?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime turned and looked at it.

" Meow."

" Oh, it's co cute!"

Orihime squat down and pat it on it's head.

" Meow." The cat purred.

Ichigo eyed it, is it a normal one? Or was it... Dark Ichigo?

" We better go... we are going to be late soon." He told Orihime.

" Oh. Bye."

She waved at the cat and then they walked on. Ichigo looked back to check if the cat followed them.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and then turned to look out of his window. His classroom has a tall tree outside of his window. He stared at the tree for quite sometime, then he saw a flash of white and black. It was recess time, hence the classroom was quite empty. He walked over to the window and opened it. He looked around... thinking he saw something. But he didn't see anything.

_I must be seeing things... _He thought to himself.

He was about to close the window when he heard the jingle of a bell. He saw the same cat sitting on the branch.

" Stalker... cat?"

" Don't be stupid, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked and looked around, no one was talking to him.

" I must be hearing things lately."

" You idiot!"

He turned and stared at the cat. The cat hissed at him.

" Kurosaki-kun, What's wrong?"

" Nothing..."

Ichigo quickly slammed the window shut. Orihime came over and she saw the cat on the branch.

" Oh, it's the same cat from before. It must have followed us."

She opened the window.

" Here Kitty."

The cat walked closer to Orihime.

" Oh, you poor thing, must have been stuck on the tree. Don't worry, come closer... it's okay. I won't hurt you." She told the cat.

" I think it's perfectly fine up there. It doesn't look scared."

The cat started meowing. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stared at it.

" Come here..." Orihime coaxed.

The cat slowly came over and when it was close enough, Orihime lifted it and brought it in.

" Good kitty."

" Orihime, you shouldn't carry it... It might... not be clean..."

" I guess it's okay... Look at its fur, the colour is so radient. It seems like it just had a bath."

Ichigo eyed the cat that was now in Orihime's arms. How he wished he was that cat... Then, the cat winked at him. He knew it was Dark Ichigo.

" Orihime, we have to place it somewhere. Recess is ending soon. How about... the toliet?"

Orihime was looking at its collar.

" It has a collar... and the tag says..." She trailed off and then suddenly looked at Ichigo.

" What?"

" You didn't mention you have a cat."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. He walked over and saw that the collar had a metal piece with his house's address on it.

_Yuzu must have gave it to him yesterday. She was so determinded to keep it as a pet._ Ichigo thought to himself.

" What's it's name?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo searched for a name, ah, how about a sucky one?

" Cream."

" Oh, it's female?" Orihime asked.

" No, it's male.. just that Yuzu named it..."

" Hi Cream." Orihime told the cat and smiled at it.

Ichigo stared at it.

" Well, let me place him back in the tree, I will retrieve him after school."

" But..."

Ichigo noticed that the cat was staring at them with those big and sad eyes... those eyes that people call as puppy eyes... Maybe it's called kitten eyes on cats?

" Oh, he's so cute..." Orihime whispered.

" Cream will do fine..."

" Why not let me place him under my table?" Orihime asked.

Before Ichigo could answer, the bell rang. So, Orihime did place Dark Ichigo under her table. Amazingly, no one seem to notice it, except Chad and Ishida. Ichigo constantly checked on it, to make sure he was doing anything funny. But weirdly. It slept through the remaining of the day. The bell rang signalling the end of the day. Everyone pack their bags and prepared to leave. Ichigo watched the cat stretch and walk over to Orihime. She smiled and pat it.

" Well, I better take him home." Ichigo told her.

" He's very gentle."

" Maybe that's because he's tried."

Ichigo picked it up.

" Oh, have you asked Airi?" Orihime asked.

" Not yet..."

" Do you want to me ask her for you?" Orihime asked.

" No, it's okay. I will figure out a way."

" Okay, see you then. Bye Cream."

The cat meowed.

* * *

" I cannot believe you followed me to school!"

" Well, you didn't say I couldn't, meow."

Ichigo stared at Dark Ichigo, who was still in cat form.

" Yuzu will be looking for you, after school."

" I know, I find that I make a good cat."

" Then be one." Ichigo told him.

That when he spotted Airi coming out. As usual, alot of people crowded around her. It was hard to get her attention.

" Here's the target."

" I know."

" You promised, King."

" I know, wait."

Ichigo walked over.

" AIRI!" He shouted rather loudly.

But it sure got her attention. She looked at him. He waved and signalled her to come over. She turned back and said something to the people there. And she ran over.

" Er... hi." Ichigo greeted.

He felt Dark Ichigo stare at him.

" What's this?"

Ichigo moved and stepped in the way, so that she couldn't see Dark Ichigo.

" I saw something white there..."

" It's nothing... just..."

" Meow."

_Damn you... _Ichigo thought to himself.

The cat came out and meowed again.

" Is it yours?" Airi asked.

She squat down and started stroking it. What's with girls and cats? Do they like cats so much?

" Yar, Yuzu found it yesterday..." Ichigo whispered.

" It followed you here?"

" Yeah, it's a bad cat."

The cat meowed and Airi continued to stroke it.

" Hey Airi?"

" Yes?" She looked at him.

" You know... Kai is still new to the town. And I thought of maybe showing him around town. So you want to come along?" He asked.

" When?"

" This Friday, I figured it would be more fun with more people around."

" Who else is coming?" Airi asked.

" Er... I invited Orihime."

Airi turned back to stroke the cat.

" I'm free on Friday."

" So you will come?" Ichigo asked.

Airi nodded.

" Thanks." Ichigo told her and smiled.

" Welcome."

She stood up and smiled at him.

" I got to go, I will see you around." She told him.

Ichigo saw the car that had stopped at the driveway. He waved goodbye and watch as Airi walk towards the car. Well, that's the difference between rich and poor.

" Well, you asked her." Dark Ichigo told him.

" Yeah."

" I wonder what's it like to sit in a car like that."

" Why don't you find out yourself?" Ichigo asked.

" Some other time."

The car drove off.

* * *

Orihime was excited about the so called double date. And she remember what Tatsuki told her. She spent hours and hours in the clothing shops, trying to pick out a perfect dress for the date. Tatsuki was with her, and she had super high expectations. Everything that Orihime tried on was a no from Tatsuki. As they were walking to the next store, they saw Airi, stepping out of a car.

" Isn't that Airi?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime looked around for a distraction, she didn't want Airi to spot them. But it was too late...

" Orihime -san?"

Orihime smiled brightly and turned to look at Airi.

" Oh hi, Airi."

" What are you two doing?" She asked.

" Oh... I'm looking for clothes." Orihime told her.

" Why not come my shop?"

" Your shop?" Tatsuki asked.

" Actually it's one of my family's. I can get you an 80 discount as well." Airi told her.

Airi pointed to a super tall building which was a department store.

" Come on!"

* * *

The clothes sold there were all so... elegant and nice... But once Orihime saw the price tag, her jaw dropped. But Airi kept assuring her that the price isn't the problem. Orihime tried on a few of the dresses, but Tatsuki kept on shaking her head.

" Orihime-san, I don't mean to be rude. But are you looking for a dress that you can wear tomorrow?" Airi asked.

" How did you know?"

" Kurosaki-kun invited me." Airi told her.

" Oh..."

" Are... you trying to... impress someone?" Airi asked.

" Something like that... Airi-san... can I ask you a question?" Orihime whispered.

" Sure."

" Do you like... Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

She hoped that Airi will say no.

" No, I don't like him. I only like him as a friend. But we aren't that close... we hardly know each other... I hope that answers your question." Airi told her.

Orihime smiled a little.

" You like him don't you?"

Orihime nodded. Airi smiled.

" I suspected so."

Airi turned and looked through the clothing rack. She stopped and pulled out a dress.

" How about this?"

" It's nice..."

" Orihime-san, I will try not to get in your way tomorrow. It's not very nice to play gooseberry, so if you need help just tell me. I can drag Kai away, for you." Airi told her.

" Thanks." Orihime told her and smiled.

* * *

It was finally Friday. And they were meeting at the entrance of the amusement park. Likewise, Dark Ichigo was totally dressed in black from head to toe. He got used to it rather fast, hence he didn't feel warm in the sun. Ichigo paced a little, wondering if Orihime will turn up.

" Relax, King. You are acting like it's your first time."

Ichigo stopped and saw a car stop at the pavement. The car door opened and Airi stepped out. She spotted them and came over.

" Hi guys."

Ichigo noticed that " Kai" was staring at Airi.

" Hi Kai." She greeted.

Dark Ichigo quickly look away.

" Have you called Orihime?" Airi asked.

" No, but it's not like her to be late, besides, she doesn't have a cell phone." Ichigo told her.

" Oh."

They waited for a while and Orihime came running towards them.

" I'm so sorry I'm late. I... missed the first bus." She told them.

Ichigo found himself staring at her. The dress fits her well, it showed off all her curves... and... He tried not to look too much... But it made her... look... sexy... with that rather low V neck cut...

" Ahem, let's go then." Dark Ichigo told them.

" Yes, right..."

* * *

They went in to the amusement park and... Ichigo dared Dark Ichigo to sit on the rollar coaster that had 3 loops and a super huge loop as well as super deep drops. Airi chose to sit out on it. But, since Orihime wanted to sit on it, Airi had no choice. Ichigo had alot of fun on the rollar coaster.

" My head hurts... I feel weird." Dark Ichigo told them, after they got out.

" It's so fun! Especially those deep drops!" Ichigo exclaimed.

" Yes, I like the loops." Orihime told him.

The two of them seem to be the only ones having fun on the coaster. So much that they sat, three times. Airi and Dark Ichigo sat out after the first time.

* * *

" Those two seem to be really like the crazy rides." Dark Ichigo told Airi.

She just smiled a little.

" Are you feeling better?" She asked.

" A little..."

" I had no idea... Orihime... like these kind of thrilling rides." Airi told him.

Dark Ichigo noticed that the rollar coaster was going to come back to the station soon.

" Come Airi."

" Where are we going?"

" I need a drink..."

He dragged her away. It was weird, holding her hand, since he was wearing gloves.

" Don't we have to tell them?"

" They aren't kids. We will meet up with them later." Dark Ichigo told her.

* * *

" Where are the two of them?" Orihime asked.

" I don't know, amybe they went to the rest rooms. Well, since we do not have phone... I think let's go for the other rides. We will meet up with them eventually."

" But..."

Ichigo dragged Orihime with him. He was actually quite glad Dark Ichigo and Airi weren't around. Now... it feels more like a date.

* * *

They didn't sit any rides that were extreme or crazy. Dark Ichigo felt that it was becoming rather boring. Nevertheless, he have to help King.

" Why won't you take off your sun glasses?" Airi asked.

He shrugged. They were sitting down and resting.

" Are you that... afraid of the sun?" She asked.

" My eyes... are of a weird colour. It freaks people out." He whispered.

" Isn't it lonely?" She whispered.

He looked at her.

" I mean if you freak people out, won't you have very little friends?"

" Something like that."

" Don't you feel lonely?" She whispered.

" Maybe a little... but at least... I have Ichigo." He whispered.

" Has he seen your eyes?" She asked.

He nodded.

" Wasn't he scared?"

" No, he laughed instead."

" May I?" She whispered.

He looked at her, she leaned in closer slowly and she lifted her hands to his sunglasses. He shifted away.

" I don't want to scare you away."

" I won't be scared..." She whispered.

She looked down at the bottle of water in her hands.

" I have been through worse." She whispered.

He watched her for a moment.

* * *

Orihime had alot of fun. Amazingly the two of them have a thing in common, both of them like extreme and thrilling rides. And no matter how extreme they are, they never felt dizzy or feel like throwing up. After they have pratically sat most of the thrilling rides, they were tired and sat down to rest first.

" Here."

Orihime smiled and took the cold can drink in her hand. The sun was shining brightly and it made them perspire more. She pressed it to her cheek and felt the coldness of it,

" Maybe we should go and have lunch. And no more thrilling rides, I'm getting sick of them." He told her.

She laughed and played the can in her hand. Ichigo was gulping his drink down.

" Kurosaki-kun?"

" Yar?"

" Er..."

That's when she caught something. Almost directly opposite them sat Kai and Airi.

" Hey, it's them."

Ichigo looked and realied that it was them.

" Shall we join them?" Orihime asked.

" Maybe, after we cool down first."

* * *

" I know it sounds funny and all... but ever since young... I always see things..."

" Meaning?"

" I don't know, they aren't ghost... just big monster like creatures."

Airi smiled a little and turned to look away.

" Are they scary?"

" Sometimes... it gets worse when they are chasing after me."

" How did you escape?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" I don't know. Every time, I finally stop running, they aren't there anymore..."

She then stood up and looked up at the sky.

" As if someone had killed them."

Dark Ichigo stood up and closed the gap between the two of them in a stride.

* * *

" Oh my..."

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, what was his hollow doing? Was he attacking Airi? He mentioned that she had spiritual power as well. Why are the two of them so close to each other?

" Are they..."

His eyes met Orihime's...

" I don't know..." He whispered.

" It feels weird... watching them... Maybe we should go somewhere else first."

" No."

Orihime seem rather surprised that he answered almost instantly. Could it be? He likes her?

Orihime turned and looked at the two of them.

* * *

" Kai?" She asked.

" Do you really want to know?" He whispered.

She nodded a little.

He removed his first glove and showed her how pale his hands were.

" Why are your hands white?" She asked.

" Because I'm not human."

She just stared at him.

" Are you a vampire?" She asked.

" No, just because I'm white and wear black does not make me a vampire."

" Then what are you?" She asked.

Dark Ichigo looked around to make sure no one was near.

" I'm a hollow." He whispered.

" Hollow?"

" Airi! Kai!"

Airi turned to see Orihime running over, followed closely behind was Ichigo. Dark Ichigo quickly put his glove back on.

" We didn't see the two of you after the ride. Where did you two go?" Orihime asked.

" We just rode a few rides... Kai wasn't feeling very well." Airi told her.

Dark Ichigo noticed Ichigo's stare.

" You didn't... do anything to her, did you?" Ichigo asked softly.

He shook his head.

" Come on, let's have lunch. I'm famished." Orihime announced and dragged Airi with her.

The rest of them just followed.

* * *

Orihime noticed that the guys were out of ear shot. She turned to look at Airi.

" Did something happen between you and Kai?" Orihime whispered.

" No... why will you ask that?"

" Just... I don't know... I saw the two of you standing quite close to each other... and I thought..."

" No, we didn't do anything. We were just talking." She told her.

Orihime didn't looked assured.

" Anyway, what about you and Kurosaki-kun?"

" Me?"

Orihime looked away, blushing a little.

" We just sat a few rides together..."

Airi smiled a little, but Orihime didn't have a chance to say more as the guys came back.

" Okay, it your turn." He told them.

Orihime noticed that Kai came back empty handed.

" Aren't you eating?" She asked.

Kai shook his head.

" No, I'm fine."

So, Orihime and Airi left to buy lunch.

* * *

" I was so worried that you were trying to kill her or something."

" We weren't doing anything."

" Really? Why were you two so close?" Ichigo pressed.

" We... er... Heck, why am I even explaining myself?"

" Because, you are my hollow and I'm responsible for you." Ichigo told him.

" Look, nothing happened. We were just talking."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

" What about you? I left with Airi to give you two a chance."

" We are not changing topics here, do you understand?"

Dark Ichigo crossed his arms infront of his chest and looked away. The shadow of his hat covered his face. Ichigo watched him carefully.

" You can't go on without food." He whispered.

" It taste weird."

" It a total new feeling for you. But you still have to get used to it. I'm not going to carry you if you faint."

" I won't."

* * *

They chat a little during lunch, but Orihime could feel that the atmosphere was a bit tensed. Ichigo was looking very pissed off at Kai. She wondered what happened between the two of them.

And then, after lunch, she suggested sitting on the ferris wheel.

" I will sit with Kai." Ichigo told her.

" No, Kai will sit with Airi and I will sit with you." Orihime told him.

" But..."

Orihime looked at Airi, she must have felt the tense atmostphere too, cause she got the hint.

" Come Kai. The ferris wheel is slow, it's not that bad."

Airi dragged Kai along with her.

" Thank you." Kai whispered when they are out of earshot.

" I just felt that you didn't deserve a scolding from him. Besides, a ride like this is to enjoy the view, not yell at each other." Airi whispered.

They got into the passenger gondolas. ( I have no idea what it's called, the cable car like thing.) They are one " car" before Orihime and Ichigo.

* * *

Author's note: Let's stop here for now. How will the double date go? And will Airi find out the truth about Dark Ichigo? And will Dark Ichigo return to be inside Ichigo before he loses control?

Please read and review, thank you for reading.

* * *


	9. Double Date Part Two

**Tuition with Inoue**

**Chapter 8: Double Date Part Two**

Author's note: Now, continuing with the story... Here's part Two of the double date. Will everything work out fine? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

It was the first time Dark Ichigo sat on a ferris wheel... He saw movies... through Ichigo's eyes.. how couples will go on this ride. Well, mainly it was Yuzu and Karin who were the ones watching the movies, Ichigo will just sit there to keep them company. And he had often wondered what it was like to look down from there. And he saw how high up they were and everything below looks tiny. He looked over at Airi and notice her smiling at him.

" Yes?" He asked.

" You look as if it's the first time you are up here." She told him.

He didn't answer, he merely looked out.

" You aren't afraid of heights are you?" Airi asked.

He shook his head and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful scenery. No wonder, females like to sit on these slow rides... they call it romantic... How often... they use that word...

" Look!"

He looked at the tower she was pointing to. 

" Going to the top also allows you to see the same view. Except the ferris wheel's view changes as we move." Airi told him.

And he wondered how many steps he have to climb to reach the top of the tower.

* * *

" It's so beautiful." Orihime exclaimed and smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled a little and looked at the scenery. They were at the top of the wheel. Orihime smiled back at him.

" It's so romantic... I always thought that the bigger the ferris wheel, the better."

" Maybe, but it wouldn't be good if it rains." He told her.

" That too. But at least the view is better." She told him.

They remained silent for a while and then Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he felt something. He looked down to notice that Orihime was holding his hand... But she was looking at the view outside. Ichigo smiled a little and shook his head. 

" This isn't the way to hold a guy's hand, Orihime."

Orihime looked at him. Ichigo smiled and held her hand in his properly.

" That's better isn't it?" He asked.

Orihime blushed a little but nodded. They they watched the scenery together... while holding hands. 

_His hand... it feels so warm... I don't want his moment to end... I want to be here... with him... watching this scenery together. And I hope the ride lasts a bit longer, so I can hold his hand a bit longer... _Orihime thought to herself. 

* * *

" So..."

Airi broke the silence that was between them.

" Now that we are alone... can you tell me more about yourself?" She asked.

Dark Ichigo wondered what to tell her. 

" It's alright if you don't want to. I know some guys hard to talk about themselves." Airi told him.

He wondered how she will react if she found out who he really was... Ichigo's hollow... Then he felt a sense of strong spiritual power. His eyes widened in shock... it was... a lot of hollows. He could sense them. And being on the ferris wheel... he saw a crack in the sky and a lot of hollows came flying out. Damn it, of all things in the world... Then he felt a tug on his hand. He turned to see Airi holding his hand. Her grip around his hand tightened as if she was afraid. 

" You can see them?" He asked.

Airi nodded, but she looked frightened. It was unusual that so many hollows break out at a time. Something was wrong. He looked at the next passenger gondola and saw Orihime and Ichigo standing up and looking at the gap in the sky. 

He have to go... he knew it. 

* * *

" There's so many of them!" Ichigo exclaimed. 

" We have to go, people may get hurt." Orihime told him.

Ichigo nodded, he looked at the passenger gondola in front and nodded at Dark Ichigo. 

" But the ride hasn't stop moving." Orihime told him.

Ichigo took out the badge ( so as to speak), the one that made his shinigami form come out. Then there was a sudden jerk and he fell back against the seat. With Orihime falling on top of him. 

" Kurosaki-kun, I'm so sorry." She told him.

They tried to get up, but it jerked again. And they fell again. 

" What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

_King, look below. _The same voice in his head told him so. Weird, now that they were separated... they can still communicate in their mind. 

He looked down and saw many hollows at the bottom of the wheel, and as people couldn't see them, they weren't fleeing or anything. And they were pushing against the wheel... As if they were trying to climb it as well. 

" What are they doing?" 

Then, the ferris wheel stopped moving, a black out occurred... Those damn hollows must have killed the engine of it. Ichigo could hear the screams outside. 

" Orihime, I have to go..."

" What about Kai and Airi?" 

Ichigo was more worried how Kai will get away with it.

* * *

" I have to go." 

" Go where?" Airi asked.

Then it jerked again and they were thrown together to the floor. Dark Ichigo cushioned her fall.

" Thank you." She told him.

He knew he had to leave, but how... 

_King, we have to put Airi and Orihime together. Just for the time being. I don't think they cam make it down the wheel._

_What do you plan to do?_ Ichigo asked.

He stood up and started the take off his gloves. Airi's eyes widened in shock.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

Then there was a sudden jerk again, he managed to stop her from falling over.

" Airi, I want you to look after my clothes for me."

" What! You... won't you be..."

" No, I won't." He told her.

Then he took off his shoes and started stripping. He was aware that Airi was blushing and trying to look away, but it was hard since they were inside a passenger gondola. He wore his shinigami uniform underneath, just in case things like this happened. So he took off his hat and his glasses and heard Airi gasp. He wasn't surprised that she could see him.

" You... look like Kurosaki-kun... except... you are white... and black."

" I will explain later." He told her.

Then he looked towards the door he broke the glass and reached out to unlock the lock on the outside. He opened the door and the strong gust of wind hit him in his face. Oh dear, of all things in the world, they had to be stuck just when they were at the top... He looked at the passenger gondola that Ichigo was in. He looked back inside at Airi, she looked frightened.

" Gather all my clothes, I'm transferring you over." He told her.

With that, he moved along the wheel and got to the passenger gondola Ichigo and Orihime was in. He opened the door and heard Orihime gasp in surprise.

" You... Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

Then looked at Ichigo.

" I will explain later, Orihime, we are transferring Airi over. Then we are going down. Stay calm and look after Airi." Ichigo told her.

Orihime just gapped and then Ichigo used the badge and his shinigami form came out. His body collapsed and Orihime caught him.

" Look after me body as well. Er... just pretend I fainted or something." He told her.

He nodded at Dark Ichigo and then Ichigo got out and waited as Dark Ichigo went back to retrieve Airi.

* * *

" Airi, give me your hand. Are you afraid of heights?" Dark Ichigo asked.

Airi looked down and she paled.

" So high..."

" Airi, just give me your hand."

Airi stared at him, as in hesitating. She stared at his outstretched hand.

" Airi, hurry up. There are still many people trapped." He told her.

" Airi-san, it's okay. Give him you hand."

Airi turned to see Orihime shouting over. Then she saw Ichigo in the black version of what Dark Ichigo was wearing. She frowned but gave her hand. He pulled her over and then led her to the passenger gondola Orihime was in. Airi got in and gasped at the sleeping body of Ichigo. 

" It's okay, we will explain later." Orihime told her.

Airi sat down and watched as Ichigo talked to Dark Ichigo.

" Wait, where are they going?" Airi asked.

" Down." Orihime whispered.

" What, but they... will die..."

Orihime didn't answer, instead she looked at the pile of clothes Airi was holding on to. 

" Don't worry, they will be fine." She told her.

Then Ichigo moved the door a little.

" Yes?" Orihime asked.

" Look after Airi and my body for me." Ichigo told her again.

Orihime nodded.

" Body?" Airi asked.

" Be careful." Orihime told them.

They nodded and Dark Ichigo looked at Airi.

" Don't die." Airi whispered.

Ichigo smiled and looked at Dark Ichigo. 

" We won't."

Then Ichigo closed the door and locked it from outside. Airi moved to the window and looked out as Ichigo nodded to Dark Ichigo and they fell down towards the bottom. Airi watched them disappear from sight.

" What... do they do?" She asked Orihime, who obviously knows what's going on.

" They slay those hollows... or rather... put them to rest." Orihime told her.

Then both of them looked down at Ichigo's body. Orihime moved a little, so that his head was resting on her lap.

" You know... about Kurosaki-kun?" Airi asked. 

Orihime nodded.

" Isn't there something we can do, to help?" Airi asked.

Orihime shook her head.

" Unfortunately... my powers are not used in this way." 

Then there was a jerk again and Airi almost fell.

" All I can seem to do... is wait." Orihime whispered.

Airi watched her.

* * *

" King, there's too many of them!"

Ichigo slashed a few hollows and wondered what they were up to. Then more of them pushed the wheel again and it jerked again. He could hear people screaming. 

" King, they are climbing." 

He noticed that some of them were trying to jump on the wheel and climb up. 

" Where are they going?"

Ichigo slashed more and noticed that some were at the engine. 

" King!"

He flashjump over and tried to stop them. But it was too late... they were hitting the controls and switches and then... the wheel started spinning again. Except... it was going super fast. It managed to stop the hollows from going any further, but he could hear the screams of the people inside. He cleared the hollows there and tried to stop it. But there was so many switches and buttons.

" Damn it, which one is it?" 

" King!" Dark Ichigo hissed.

" I get it, I'm trying..." 

He stared at the buttons and anyhow pressed a few. It only spinned faster and he heard more screams up there. 

" King, you are not helping!" Dark Ichigo shouted.

" Damn it... which one is it?"

* * *

Airi screamed, it was going so fast... they were thrown off their feet and kept on hitting the chairs. And it was hard, since there were three people inside. 

" I want to puke." Airi whispered, turning green.

The wheel only spinned faster and Airi turned greener.

" Kurosaki-kun... please hurry up..." Orihime muttered.

* * *

" Damn it, King. That's only making things worse." Dark Ichigo exclaimed.

" Heck, I had it."

Then Ichigo jammed Zangetsu down and the machine broke.

" Oh... my..."

The machine exploded and the wheel spinned even more out of control.

" KING!" 

" Hey, I'm sorry!" 

" Sorry? They are screaming their heads off up there!"

He looked at the wheel... 

" Kill the power supply." He told Dark Ichigo.

Dark Ichigo jammed his white blade down on the power supply and the whole box exploded and then the wheel finally stopped moving. The two of them breathed a sigh of relief and then continued fending the hollows off. 

" Why are they climbing?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" I have no idea... who's on top?" 

Then his eyes widened.

" Airi." 

Ichigo frowned.

" Why will they want her?" He asked.

" She has high spiritual power as well... and it's abnormal... for a normal human like her." 

" We have to stop them."

* * *

Airi was trying very hard not to puke... it was the craziest ferris wheel she had ever been on. Then it continued jerking. 

" Orihime." She called out.

Orihime held her hand and squeezed it.

" It's going to be alright." 

Airi found it hard to believe. That's when she looked out of the window and her eyes widened. A big monster was outside. And it reached out it's big hand and hit against the glass. The glass broke and pieces flew everywhere. Then another one appeared and broke the glass from another side. Airi wanted to scream but nothing came out. They reached in as if making an attempt to grab her. Then the passenger gondola started shaking at their weight. One of the monster's hand was so close to her, she closed her eyes and waited to be grabbed or hit. But it didn't come. 

" Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to see Orihime looking at her. She looked out and saw Dark Ichigo outside, with that big white sword of his. He then continued to slash at those big monsters that were still trying to make their way in.

" What are they?" She asked.

" Hollow."

" But... Kai said he's a hollow as well." She told Orihime.

" Kai?" Orihime asked.

" The one in white." 

" Oh..." 

Then the gondola started shaking again. And then it stopped.

" Damn it, why can't you do anything right?" They heard someone shout.

" Don't blame me... we have to close that gap first." 

" Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, looking out of the broken glass.

She saw that Ichigo was glaring at "Kai". The wheel jerked again and Orihime tried to hold onto the seat for support. She noticed that the gap in the sky was still open. 

* * *

Dark Ichigo was getting rid of the hollows that have made their way up. He was sure, they were aiming Airi. He didn't see the hollow that was behind him.

" Kai!"

He turned and then saw that the hollow was frozen into a huge ice berg. Then the ice broke and the hollow was gone. His eyes narrowed, the shinigamis from Soul Society are here. He hoped that they will solve the problem at hand, instead of fighting him. He saw Rukia lending near the gondola where Orihime and Airi were in.

" Kuchiki-san." Orihime called out, smiling.

" Orihime, what are you doing inside?" Rukia asked.

Rukia peeked in and understood the situation a little.

" Where is that idiot? Leaving his body so carelessly again." Rukia muttered.

" Er..."

Rukia turned and stared at Dark Ichigo.

" What the... since when did you become white?" Rukia asked.

" He's not Ichigo."

Dark Ichigo watched as Renji appeared.

" He's not?" Rukia asked.

" He's a hollow. Ichigo's hollow." Renji told them.

All of them stared at Dark Ichigo.

" Are you two here to help out or not?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" Rukia? Renji?"

" That will be the slow king." Dark Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo jumped back up to the top.

" What are you two doing here?"

Rukia approached him and punched him in his face.

" What the hell were you thinking you were doing? You set him free?" Rukia yelled.

All eyes turned to Dark Ichigo.

" Yes, if you want my autograph, get me a pen and paper." Dark Ichigo joked very sarcastically.

" We have to close the gap." Ichigo told them.

" What about him?" Renji asked.

" We will settle him later. He's on our side, for now." Ichigo told them.

* * *

All four shinigamis jumped down, no sure how to exactly close the gap in the sky. They have to injure the majority of the hollows so bad that they will flee back.

" Can we hit the gap?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" It may only make it bigger." Renji told him.

" Isn't there a way, anything?" Dark Ichigo asked.

Ichigo looked at Rukia's sword. Ice... is it possible to freeze the gap? 

" I have an idea, but first off, Renji and Kai, you try your best to stop them from going up. Rukia and I will try to close the gap." Ichigo told them.

" KAI!" Rukia and Renji exclaimed in unison.

" It's better to call him that than... myself? My other self? My hollow?" Ichigo asked.

Dark Ichigo gave an evil grin.

" Let's get to work. I think they are aiming Airi, will it be better to get Airi out of there?" Ichigo asked.

" They will chase." 

" Yes... but it will stop those people inside from screaming." Ichigo told Dark Ichigo.

" Okay, I will try." Dark Ichigo told him and then flashjumped back up.

" Is Airi the other girl with Orihime?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded.

" Why ask?" Ichigo asked.

" I felt that she too has very strong spiritual power..."

Rukia trailed off, so Ichigo sensed that there's something more to that. So, Renji went to stop the hollows while they flashjumped over to the gap in the sky.

* * *

Orihime turned and watched as the door flew open. Wind blew in and she watched as the white Ichigo was at the door.

" Airi, come with me." He told her.

Airi looked at her and looked confused.

" It's not safe up here. Come on." He told her.

" What about Orihime? And... his body?" She asked.

" Orihime, can you look after yourself?" He asked.

Orihime was rather surprised that he sounded like Ichigo. But nodded, she knew they were after Airi.

" Do you want me to leave the lock open?" He asked her.

She shook her head. With that he moved in and pulled Airi to him. Airi still looked confused. Then he bent down a little and carried Airi. 

" Wait, what are you doing?" Airi asked, blushing.

He didn't answer, instead he flashed jumped outside and soon disappeared from sight. Orihime sighed and looked down at Ichigo's body. She wondered what he was up to. And where the white Ichigo was going with Airi.

* * *

" He's right." Ichigo told Rukia.

They watched as the hollow left the wheel and are chasing after where Dark Ichigo was. He was carrying Airi with him.

" Shall we ask him to lead them to the gap?" Rukia asked.

" Wipe them out in one swipe?" Ichigo asked.

_Kai, lead them to the gap, near where Rukia and I are. _He told him. 

_Sure King, What about Renji?_ He replied.

_He will come. _

Dark Ichigo made a U – turn and then was making his way towards him. Ichigo got ready, he was waiting for the rest of the hollows to come closer.

" Now!"

" Getsuga Tenshō!"

It sliced through the air and sliced right through most of the hollows. Dark Ichigo came to a stop beside him, with Airi in his arms.

" You seem to be the lucky one." Ichigo told him.

He smiled and gave him an evil smirk.

" Don't worry, I can knock Orihime out and you can carry her." 

" What about Orihime?" Rukia asked.

" Nothing." Ichigo muttered.

Renji came to join them, now was the gap. More hollows were coming out, since Airi was so close to it. Dark Ichigo moved and made an attempt to put Airi down.

" Kai, what are you doing? She will drop down!" Ichigo shouted.

" She won't."

Indeed, Airi didn't. She was able to stand on the air like them. Ichigo was confused... even Orihime couldn't do that.

" Airi, can you stand back a little? We have some business to finish."

Airi stood back a little and then Ichigo and Dark Ichigo stood side by side.

" Rukia, get ready." Ichigo told her.

" Getsuga Tenshō!" Both of them said in unison.

Dark Ichigo's was black and hence both of their attack sliced through the air and into the gap. They heard the howls of the hollows inside. With that, Rukia froze the gap. They thought it was over, but... there were still hollows hitting at the back of the ice.

" There's still too many inside." Ichigo told them.

Then Dark Ichigo looked up and then, he grabbed Airi and pushed Ichigo away. 

" What the..."

Then a red beam of light blasted right past him, towards the gap. The ice broke and the beam continued inside. They watched it continue, then the beam slowly became smaller and it soon disappeared. Then the gap started closing. 

" What was that?" Renji asked.

" Yo, yo, looks like I missed the party."

They all turned to see Urahara walking towards them with his walking stick in hand. 

" Now... I still see a remaining hollows at the wheel." Urahara told them.

Rukia and Renji left. 

" I am surprised that you two are working so well together." Urahara told them.

" It was you, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked, mentioning the red beam.

Urahara nodded and then looked at Airi.

" Oh, is that the beautiful lady that came along?" Urahara asked.

He seemed to notice that she was standing on the air as well.

" Airi, I believe it's enough already." He told her.

Both Ichigo looked at Airi. She smiled a little.

" Airi is my niece." Urahara told them.

The two of them gapped at Airi.

" What? You have a niece?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara opened his fan and started fanning himself.

" That explains her spiritual power, and that she can stand on air." Dark Ichigo told them.

" But... she didn't seem to know you." Ichigo pointed out.

" Well... Airi has always won first place in drama competitions." He told them.

They gapped even more.

" So, she was acting all these while?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" Yes, but she told me she was surprised you kissed her." Urahara told them and pointed his fan to Dark Ichigo.

" Now that I think about it... she showed up when Kai took over me." Ichigo told them.

" Actually, Airi was the one who played the trick on you." Urahara told them.

" What!"

Airi smiled at them instead.

" She passed the bottle to Yuzu and asked her to pass it to you." Urahara explained.

" But, why?" They looked at Airi.

" I wanted to test your hollow. I heard from Uncle Urahara..."

" Ahem." Urahara cleared his throat.

" He hates to be reminded that he's an uncle. It makes him feel old." Airi told them.

" Airi..." Urahara started.

" Anyway, I heard about you and that you had a hollow inside of you. So I wanted to meet him. I also knew that you are a thick headed person." She told Ichigo.

" What?" Ichigo exclaimed.

" Because..." Then she looked at Dark Ichigo and smiled.

He nodded, knowing what she meant. 

" Hey, what's that supposed to mean. Tell me." Ichigo told them.

Airi shook her head and then looked at Urahara.

" You knew I played a trick on the box as well."

" Yes, or else, they wouldn't have separated." Urahara told her.

Airi grinned and looked at Dark Ichigo.

" How does it feel to be free?" Airi asked.

" Alright I guess... But hollows like be... are better off inside their master." Dark Ichigo replied.

" You are afraid that you will lose control and cause chaos to the people in the town." Airi told him.

Dark Ichigo nodded.

" Well then, enough of this prank already. Let's get you two back together." Urahara told them.

" I guess it makes both of you understand each other a little bit more." Airi told them.

Dark Ichigo and Ichigo looked at each other. 

" Wait... your parents are rich aren't they? I do not see the link between them and Urahara-san." Ichigo told Airi.

" Well, they are more successful in investing and hence are rich." Airi told them.

" Are you a shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

" Something like that."

" Won't your parents be super old?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" I never really thought about that." Airi told him.

" Ahem." Urahara cleared his throat rather loudly, obviously unhappy to be reminded that he's old.

" I have one condition." Ichigo told them.

" Name it." Airi told him.

" Before we go back to ourselves, I want to go on a date."

" With?" Dark Ichigo asked.

" Orihime."

Dark Ichigo and Airi exchanged smirks.

" Anyway, I want to go alone, without him around." Ichigo pointed to Dark Ichigo.

" Sure, of course, King. I hate being a light bulb." 

" Well, I say one more day, then we will go back to ourselves." Ichigo told them.

" Very well, do use the pass I gave you." Airi told him.

" I planned to do so." Ichigo told her.

" Oh, do go back to your body, Orihime's waiting for a long time now." Airi told him.

" Shit, I forgot."

Then they watched as Ichigo flashjumped back. Airi smiled and looked at Dark Ichigo.

" What do you plan to do for one day?" Airi asked.

He shrugged.

" Well, then do visit me tomorrow." Urahara told them and walked away. 

Dark Ichigo watched the sun set, they were standing in the air. He could see it very well, it was beautiful.

" What are you going to do?"

He looked at Airi.

" I mean... if they end up together." Airi told him.

" That would be for the better." 

Airi smiled and then took his hand in hers.

" Did you know, I messed up the transformation tablets, so that you will be a cat?" Airi asked.

Dark Ichigo smiled a little and his grip tightened on his hand.

" How will that idiot king ask Orihime out?" He asked.

" I have no idea. Oh, do you want to sleep over at my house? I have a lot of extra rooms. Plus now that Rukia and Renji are back, the wardrobe will be her place, no?" She asked.

" Sure."

* * *

" Kurosaki-kun." Orihime greeted.

Ichigo smiled as he saw that his body's head was resting against her lap.

" Thank you for looking after me." He told her and smiled.

She nodded and moved away as he entered his body. He sat up and sighed. Then he realised that the wheel was moving again. About time... they have to rescue the passengers down. 

" Too bad, I believe the ferris wheel will be closed for a while, due to the repairs." Orihime told him.

He nodded and watched the open door.

" Shit."

" Don't worry."

They saw Dark Ichigo outside with Airi.

" Airi-san, are you alright?" Orihime asked.

" Of course she is, she's..."

Ichigo was hit by something hard on his head. 

" Ouch!"

He realised that it was two can drink.

" I believe they will ask why it looks so broken." Dark Ichigo told him.

" What can we say?" Ichigo asked.

Dark Ichigo looked at the empty and untouched passenger gondola in front of them, the one that he and Airi was in before.

" Transfer?" He asked.

Luckily, the wheel wasn't moving so fast, and they managed to transfer Orihime and Ichigo to the one before. 

" Wait, are you Ichigo's hollow?" Orihime asked.

Dark Ichigo nodded and then closed the door and locked it.

" You didn't tell him." Airi told him.

" I will when I see him later. Besides, I need to get dressed."

Airi smiled a little and watched as he pulled on the black clothes. They jumped off the wheel when it was close to the ground floor. Orihime and Ichigo got out and they joined with each other. But Orihime seemed confused that Airi was fine or not freaking out about the whole thing. Like Ichigo had already explained the whole thing to her. 

" Oh, Airi?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes?"

" You deserve a Grammy award for acting."

Airi smiled but Orihime looked confused. Airi pulled Ichigo aside.

" Don't tell her about me." She told him.

" Why not?"

" Well, I prefer being the normal rich school belle..." 

Ichigo nodded. With that they continued their double date... except...

" Orihime, Ichigo!"

They turned to see Rukia and Renji dressed in normal human clothing. Orihime smiled and ran over to greet them. Likewise, Renji was shooting glares at Dark Ichigo. So it ended up as a triple date. Rukia and Renji planned to stay for a while. But Ichigo knew they were staying in case Dark Ichigo lost control. Urahara must have told them something.

" So, how are you asking her out?" Dark Ichigo whispered to him.

" I have no idea..."

He watched Orihime who was walking in front of him. She was laughing and talking to Rukia and Airi. And Airi kept on looking back at him. Or maybe, it was Dark Ichigo. But then... the problem will occur if they joined back, won't it? 

" Don't worry too much King." He told him.

" Kurosaki-kun?" 

He looked at Orihime.

" I lost the match with Airi-san, so you have to accompany me to buy ice cream for everyone." 

He looked at Airi who grinned.

" Oh, sure..."

With that Orihime dragged him away. 

" What are you up to?" Rukia asked Airi.

" Matchmaking a thick headed strawberry." Airi replied.

And Dark Ichigo laughed.

" I hope it works. It's about time." Rukia muttered.

" So, why not we four play matchmakers?" Airi asked.

Rukia smiled and watch Orihime staring at the fridge. 

" I bet that Orihime's ice cream will have 3 flavours." Rukia called out.

" I say 5." Renji told them.

" I say, one." Airi told them.

" Not likely, Orihime..." Rukia trailed off, when Orihime and Ichigo did return with one scoop ice creams.

" My, my, why the sudden change?" Rukia asked Orihime.

She just smiled and watched Ichigo talking to Renji. 

* * *

Author's note: Okay, now... with one more day to go... how will things work out? Will this thick headed Ichigo ask Orihime out? And what are Rukia and Renji up to? And... ow will Airi and Dark Ichigo help out? Please read and review, thank you. Do look out for the next chapter! 

* * *


End file.
